


∿∔Drarry One-Shots∔∿

by JazzyTheGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Draco, #Draco Malfoy, #Drarry, #Loving, #gay, #harry, #harry potter - Freeform, #love, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: dracomalfoy, Community: drarrython, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTheGryffindor/pseuds/JazzyTheGryffindor
Summary: Just a couple of Drarry one-shots I've come up with ( •̀ ω •́ )✧Jingle Bells, Umbridge smells.Harry is so gay.Draco's hot, Ginny's not.DRARRY ALL THE WAY!True love cannot be found where it does not exist...Nor can it be hidden when it does.- William Shakespeare
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. My Ferret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joslyn's a 16-year-old Muggle who just found a fluffy white ferret in the park when she was out for a walk. Being quite the Potterhead, she named him Draco and decided to take him home. She did some research online to see if anyone's missing a pet ferret, and when she discovers the ferret belongs to nobody, she takes it home with her. 
> 
> What happens while she's getting food for her ferret, and hears a loud bang come from her room and she discovers a boy with white-blonde hair just standing in her room?

Joslyn was just sitting on her bed, working on her school assignment on an early Monday morning. School for her doesn't start until Tuesday because she's a senior. Her little sister, however, has to go to school every Monday. Ha-Ha!

Joslyn was patting her fluffy white ferret, who she found just today in a park and she named him Draco. Who wouldn't call a fluffy white-blonde ferret Draco, since he was transformed into a ferret by Mad-Eye Moody.

Joslyn was typing away on her touch-screen laptop because she had to create this multi-modal presentation thing about a social issue. She chose the topic of Deforestation as her issue because not many people believe that trees are the lungs of the Earth. In fact, they are. She sighed with utter relief as she nearly finished it and saved her work progress.

She looked over at Draco, who was sleeping soundlessly in a snake-like position and scratched behind his ears. Draco woke up, stretched out as a cat would after a long sleep and yawned. Joslyn smiled and folded her hair chestnut coloured hair behind her ears.

"Awwe! You're too cute," Joslyn cooed, now scratching Draco's little head. She loves her little ferret. He's her best friend, apart from her actual best friends at school. But having Draco has really helped her with a lot of her mental health problems, even if she only had him for a week.

Draco then walked over Joslyn's laptop's keyboard and sat down on it, looking up at her cutely with wide silver eyes. Such a sweet little soul.

"Really?" Joslyn asked, looking down at Draco with a slightly angry tone because the little ferret was on her keyboard, literally pressing down keys and messing up her word documents. Sometimes this little angel turns out to be a little devil. Her little devil, actually.

Draco circled around on her laptop and pushed down a few more keys. Then he accidentally touched the 'x' on the touch screen and made Microsoft word shut off.

"Draco!" Joslyn hissed, looking crossly down at him. Thankfully, she saved her work before he had the chance to somehow manage to exit word. The little devil really pisses her off at times. The little ferret gave a mischievous smile and sat back down on the keyboard.

"Draco, seriously! You could have deleted my entire script!" Joslyn said with a bitter voice, pondering where her little angel ferret went off to. Honestly, it's like Draco has two personalities. "What do you want, Dray? Cuddles? Food?" She asked him a little softer just so she wouldn't scare Draco as it has happened before.

Draco's head shot up as he heard the word 'Food' come out of Joslyn's mouth. He jumped into her lap and booped her hand with his little nose.

"Food it is," Joslyn said with a little sigh, grabbing Draco and putting him back on her bed away from her laptop. She then walked out of her room to the kitchen to grab a piece of ham for Draco and an apple for herself.

She then heard a loud crash coming from her room. Oh god... Draco, what have you done now" she thought to herself warily as she walked back to her room. She just hoped he didn't break anything like a glass skull which she likes to collect.

As Joslyn entered her room, she froze and dropped the piece of ham and the apple out of shock. She stared at Draco, her lips parted and looking him head to toe. How could this possibly be?

\-----

Joslyn just stood there, staring at what looked like the actual Draco Malfoy, human, head to toe, except, he was naked. She blinked a couple of times; in case she was dreaming some weird Going-to-Hogwarts dream that she totally does not have. Ha-Ha....

It surprised her. Draco looked like he just came out of the set of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. Joslyn looked up at her bedroom window, it hadn't been broken so he couldn't have broken in. But what was that loud crash? she was thinking to herself.

Joslyn then looked down at the carpet and saw her laptop on the floor. Thank goodness it wasn't broken. She then remembered who was in her room. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to forget what she just saw.

"Uhm...," Joslyn said uneasily, pulling at her long sleeves, turning around, and closing the door behind her in case her mom comes in her room and thinks she's about to have sex with a guy. But her mom knows that she's a lesbian. She turned back towards Draco but looked him in the eye. His silver eyes. How could this even be possible?

"T-Tom F-Felton?" Joslyn asked him, looking at the boy who was the same age as her, who shouldn't be the same age as her but somehow was. She fiddled with her thumbs as she was just feeling uneasy about this situation. This can't be happening to her. It just can't. Why is a younger version of Tom Felton in her room? Isn't he supposed to be like... 33 this year? Why's he in Australia, and for that matter, in her bloody room! What happened to her Draco the ferret - Unless???

Draco looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused at what she said. "Who in Salazar Slytherin is Tom Felton?" He asked gently but commandingly. But then he cupped his hands over his mouth, and it seemed that he was surprised he was able to talk again.

Joslyn chuckled at his British accent, then frowned because this really is a bad situation. This is Bad, she thought while hesitating, and trying to look for her actual ferret but he was nowhere to be seen except for the nude boy staring in front of her. She squats down and grabbed a pair of blue boxer's her mom gave to her a while ago for some reason. "Here." She paused, looked away from him and chucked the blue boxers at him. "Put these on, please."

Draco's cheeks flushed a bright pink in embarrassment and quickly turned around to put on the boxers. His embarrassment increased as he realized a girl had seen him nude.

Joslyn sighed in relief, thinking he was going to ask her how to put them on. Oh, how weird and embarrassing that would be. She would have rather died on the spot if that happened.

"Thank you, much better," She said, trying to forget what she saw earlier. She cleared her throat, "Ahem... May I ask, who you are?" She knows that was a stupid question, but she asked him anyway just to be polite.

Draco paused for a moment; he clearly was gathering up his thoughts. It's just been so long for him, so long since he's seen Hogwarts, his friends...Potter. "I'm Draco," he said flatly, clearly forgetting how he got here. "Draco Malfoy."

Joslyn was finding this whole thing a little funny. C'mon, Draco Malfoy, a wizard, in her bedroom? It's just impossible. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked him, crossing her arms, and hoping this was just some kind of prank where people with cameras will just hop out of her cupboard and say it's all fake. Although, she really hoped this wasn't a joke.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco replied with a scowl, clearly pissed that his name is being laughed at. It never happens at Hogwarts, being bullied because of your name. Well, except Longbottom.

Joslyn laughed even harder; she couldn't believe what was happening to her. She remembered watching the first Harry Potter film a month ago for the twelfth time, remembering younger Draco saying the exact same thing but to Ron. "No, No. Sorry," she said, grinning and shaking her head. "I'm Joslyn, Joslyn Carlsen."

"What's with the accent?" Draco then asked, quirking an eyebrow at the very unfamiliar accent he has never heard of in his entire life. It sounded so alien to him.

"I'm Australian," Joslyn replied simply and knew Draco has probably known only British people. The poor bloke. He ought to get to know a few Aussies while he's here.

Draco chuckled at what she said, even if Joslyn just doesn't understand what she said that was hilarious. "Is that some kind of wizarding house at your school?" he asked me.

Joslyn raised an eyebrow at him, confused and replayed what he asked her in her head. Is this really happening? Is the wizarding world actually real? Or, is someone pranking her, because if they are, they're doing a terribly good job at it.

"Uhm... no?" Joslyn replied to him, not knowing what to say because no this does feel like a prank. Is the wizarding world real? As much as She would love to know that Hogwarts exists, she just can't believe it.

"Okay, so what's an Australian?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Joslyn just couldn't believe what he had said. Surely the wizarding world, if it exists, knows of other countries other than Britain.

Joslyn looked over at him in wonder. Does he not know that Australia is a country? "Uhm... It's a southern Country's name for the people who live there," she said emphatically. "It's like saying American, I guess." She scratched at her sleeves just out of habit. "Americans are the people who live in America."

"Okay," Draco replied slowly but looked even more perplexed. But then a look of disgust appeared on his face. "Did we..."

Joslyn snorted and shook her head. Never in her life would she ever have sex with a guy or try to. Hence the reason why she's a lesbian in the first place. "No, mate." She shook her head again. "We didn't do the do. But if you were a girl, however... You get the jiff." Then she asked, "What's your preferences?"

Draco smirked and nodded, understanding what she meant. "I see, and I'm gay," he says with a high chin, proud to know of other people's sexuality. "I know a couple of people in Hogwarts who're gay and lesbians."

Joslyn didn't question him anymore, knowing that since she, a muggle, now knows about Hogwarts, the Ministry could punish Draco. Of course, she does not want that.

"So, um... when were you last at Hogwarts?" Joslyn asked him, wanting to know because obviously, a muggle Potterhead wants to know about Hogwarts and when she'll get her Hogwarts letter!

Draco looked tired from standing up and sat down on her bed. "Well... The last thing I remember was Potions class. Snape was yelling at Potter and then a bright light hit me and the last thing I remember was shrinking and then I got teleported to some park." He was thinking about that day back at Hogwarts, smiling at the last memories of seeing messy black hair. "Then I remember searching the park and you picking me up and took me home with you."

Joslyn walked over and sat beside him. She didn't really care anymore if he was half-naked. "Oh, alright," she said. Then she thought about what he just said. He mentioned Harry Potter. "So, about Harry?" she added, nudging Draco with her elbow in a teasing way.

Draco smiled as Harry was mentioned, and a longing fluttery feeling started in the pits of his gut. "What about him?"

"So, do you like him?" Joslyn asked, nudging him again and giving him a warm sympathetic smile. Secretly, she was screaming to herself, "OMG! DRARRY IS REAL!!!!"

Draco blushed as he remembered Harry, who he now started to actually miss. "I'm not sure," he said while shrugging at the question. "My father would probably disown me if he found out I was gay."

Joslyn looked at Draco sadly, not understanding why such a sweet boy must have a terrible father. Effin Lucius and his bad parenting towards Draco. She could feel the anger course through her veins and wishing she could do something about all that. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"It's alright," Draco said and looked out the window at the clear blue sky. The sky was never this clear in the United Kingdom. "Anyway." He looked back into her eyes, "Where am I?"

Joslyn looked into his silvery-blue eyes. She never expected to actually look at Draco Malfoy up closely. His eye colour is so rare, it's like she's looking at the moon. No wonder Harry likes him. She then remembered the question he asked her. "Uhm... well, all I can say that you're not in the United Kingdom anymore."

Draco got up off the bed and walked towards the bedroom window to peek outside. "What do you mean not in the United Kingdom? Where exactly am I?" He asked, feeling the hot muggy Australian weather upon his skin. "And why in Salazar Slytherin, is it so bloody hot?"

Joslyn sighed, knowing Draco would hate what she was going to say. "You're in Australia. It's a country South East from the United Kingdom. And to answer your other question, Australia is a very hot country," she said, getting up off her bed to also look outside her bedroom window.

She then looked over at Draco and his messy hair. She decided to feel it, because why not? It looked so soft... It was definitely soft and smooth, especially when he was a ferret.

Draco looked at her strangely, like she thought that he was a cat when she was petting him. "I'm not a bloody ferret anymore, Jos," he told her with a frown.

Joslyn hesitated at him calling her 'Jos' and sighed deeply. "Oh, I know that," she said with a cheeky smile. She does miss her fluffy white ferret now, even if he somehow turned into a human boy.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, not knowing why she's giving him a mischievous smile. Is this what all Australians are like?

"What?" Joslyn asked him and watched as he stared at her. Did she have something on her face? Oh, she hoped to god that she didn't. It would have been embarrassing if she did.

"Nothing," Draco said and shook his head. Then his parents popped into his mind and he hoped that they were okay. He wouldn't have cared if they found out he was in Australia. "You just remind me of someone."

Joslyn looked at him, surprised. "What? Who do I remind you of?" She really wanted to know this. Was it Hermione? She knows she is quite like Hermione. She loves reading and learning new things. Some say it's a passion of hers.

"Her name's Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. She's my best friend at Hogwarts," Draco said, sighing and looking out the window at the bright blue sky like he knew Pansy was staring back up at the sky.

Joslyn smiled at the thought of her, reminding Draco of Pansy Parkinson, a witch from the United Kingdom. "You know, there are stories about Harry Potter, you and other people," she said honestly. Of course, there are stories! Harry Potter is famous in the wizarding world.

"Stories, about me?" Draco asked and he looked overly surprised, proud, and amused.

"Yes," Joslyn said with a quick nod and smiled at the amused expression on his face. "There are even movies about you. Would you like to see them?"

Draco nodded and smiled back at her. But he was a little confused at the new word. "What's a movie?" he asked with furrowed brows.

Oh right. Of course, he doesn't know what a movie is. "It's basically like a moving picture, but longer...," Joslyn said, not exactly knowing how to describe it so he would understand.

Draco nodded again but still looked confused. How on earth could she explain it all to him? It is just impossible as finding out the wizarding world exists.

"First, we need to get some clothes on you," Joslyn said at once, walking over to her closet and picking out a Black gothic boy's T-shirt. "This will do." She handed the shirt to him then looked up at the top cupboard for some pants. She grabbed a pair of leggings and chucked them at Draco.

Joslyn grabbed her phone from her bed next to her laptop and scrolled through social media while Draco got dressed. She looked up Tom Felton's Instagram account and sighed. Okay, good. He's still himself and has not disappeared into oblivion. She smiled at a picture of him and Willow, his dog.

"I'm dressed," Draco said, now fluffing his hair up. Joslyn didn't know if Draco was trying to mess his hair up, which wasn't a thing Draco would do, or if that's how he styles it.

Joslyn laughed at the boy wearing girl leggings. No wonder boys normally wear jeans or shorts. They just looked so tight on him. Perhaps a little too tight...

"What?" Draco asked and looked at her, unamused. Was there something wrong? Was his hair too messy?

"Oh, nothing, Draco," Joslyn said, waving a hand airily just to ignore the situation. "Now, I will take you to my lounge room, so we can watch Har-... Movies about you." She grinned and grabbed Draco by his wrist and walked to the lounge room, ignoring her mother's weird squeals as she saw that Draco came from her room. Gosh, mothers can just be so uptight... "Mother, you can be so girlish sometimes. Besides, you know I'm gay, right?" She watched her mom fixing her blonde dreads with a Loom Band's hook. It is a strange tool to use but it worked.

"Yes, Joslyn, I know about that," Mum said with a sigh. She then looked over at Draco, raising an eyebrow like she knew something about him. "Um, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Um... No?" Draco watched Joslyn's mother look at him up and down. Then he looked away, becoming uneasy with how hot the weather was. Maybe he needs some water, but he doesn't feel dehydrated.

"So, who is he?" Mum suddenly asked and gave him an apologetic smile when knowing she was making him feel awkward.

Joslyn sighed. Should have known better than to take him outside of her bedroom where questions would be thrown at her. "He's my friend mum. Mum meet Dra-... David Mallet. David, meet my mother," she said and really waiting for this to be over so she can show Draco the movies.

Draco looked over at Joslyn, puzzled, then he understood why she had lied to her mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said kindly, showing Joslyn's mother his hand for her to shake like he was some posh kid, which he was but he didn't really need to act that way.

Joslyn pulled Draco away from her mother and into the lounge room. Her big sister, Harriet, looked up at her from her computer, then at Draco as he entered the lounge room. She looked so shocked and puzzled at the same time.

"Tom Felton?" Harriet asked in a calm tone but then she looked confused and stopped twirling her light brown hair around her fingers. She knew Tom was in his 30's and definitely did not look like his teenage self in reality.

Draco looked at her a little heatedly. He was pissed that he was being called 'Tom'. "Why do you people keep calling me Tom?"

"I'm not sure," Joslyn replied innocently with a shrug. Then she looked back at her big sister, "Sis, can we have the TV?" she asked politely, showing her manners in front of Draco. She didn't want to sound rude or anything.

"Um... Sure," Harriet said, still staring at Draco quizzically.

Joslyn made a gesture at Harriet to let her know she wanted to be alone with Draco. Harriet nodded and walked out of the lounge room with her laptop. Joslyn quickly turned on the TV, plugged a USB into the back of the TV and found the folder that says 'Harry Potter', clicked on it with the remote and played 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'.

Joslyn paused it before it got to the intro and sat down on the cane sofa with her legs crossed. She looked up at Draco, not sure why he's just standing there, "Are you going to sit down?"

Draco looked over at the TV, puzzled. He clearly doesn't know what it is and what it does.

"Draco- I mean, David, come sit down," Joslyn said, patting the space next to her with her hand for him to sit.

Draco came over and sat beside her, watching the TV as she pressed 'play' on the remote. "I told you my name," He muttered, staring blankly at the TV.

"I know, Draco," Joslyn says ruefully with a little sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just... Your kind of famous to everyone." She didn't want to explain to this wizard why he was popular.

Draco nodded and watched the TV as it showed the introduction to the 'Prisoner of Azkaban' movie. Joslyn silently hummed the tune of the 'Harry Potter' introduction as it came on. (I mean, who doesn't? XD) We silently watched the movie together in silence. She always got excited at every part of the movie since she hasn't seen it in a while.

\----

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione shouted furiously at Ron and what he had done to their fellow classmate. They and everyone else in the room were panicking, except Snape as he was finding this amusing. But on the downside, his favourite student had gone missing.

"Weasley!" Pansy hissed at him sharply, clearly angry that her best friend got morphed into an animal and was sent who knows where in this big wide world. "Get Draco back this instant!"

"Mr Weasley, Detention for transforming a student into an animal, and sending them away to a country far away," Professor Snape said in his usual monotoned voice. He still was finding this amusing as it's his students' fault and they have to clean their messes up.

Crabbe, Goyle and Nott snickered at Ron, while Blaise just sighed, shook his head at everybody and hoped his best friend was okay. Everyone in the class watched the trio argue and Ron being thrown insults by most of the Slytherins.

"What?" Ron said loudly with his arms raised and trying to sound innocent. It was an accident after all. He never meant to transform Malfoy into a ferret and send him away to who knows where. It wasn't his fault either that he became distracted by the latest holiday he and his family had been to in Australia.

"You transformed, and teleported Draco to some unknown place," Harry said with flaring nostrils and feeling his temper rise again. His best mate better helps Draco get back here, wherever he is. Who's he going to stare at during his classes and make sure he's not up to something?

"He's not in an unknown place, he's in Australia," Ron said quickly so they can come off it. He was thinking about his holiday when accidentally teleporting Draco, but now he's starting to sound a little guilty from what he did do.

"AUSTRALIA!" Hermione yelled at him in disbelief. She just couldn't believe this. How can this type of thing even happen?

"He's in Australia?" Harry asked calmly, but then suddenly raised his voice as he was just so mad but also scared for the blonde Slytherin's life. "ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!"

"Yeah...," Ron said with a nervous tone, sliding under his chair just to not be seen. It was just an accident.

Harry took in a few calming breaths as he couldn't think properly. "Even though he's a git, doesn't mean you can actually send him away looking like a ferret. Do you know how hard it will be to find him? He could have been teleported into a pet store and brought by some kid and I'm sure there are millions of white ferrets throughout the world, Ron. And you just made it harder for us to actually go and find him. He could be anywhere in Australia."

"He's not anywhere in Australia," Ron said with a shake of his head, looking defeated and really guilty.

"Then, where is he?" Hermione asked him and tried calming herself down. She needed to be calm if she were to be the sensible one here.

"I-In Q-queensl-land," Ron stuttered and looked to the floor. The whole room suddenly quietened down until the sound of crickets could have been heard.

"Queensland!" Hermione hissed. "Queensland is one of the biggest states in Australia, and the hottest if I do say so myself!" Hermione replied, raising her arms over her head angrily, remembering what she read about Queensland in a book or two.

Harry looked over at Professor Snape and sighed heavily, irritated that he was going to ask the slimy git permission to travel across the world. But he needed to, it was important. "Professor Snape?"

Snape looked over at Harry with a noticeable sneer. "Yes, Potter?" he asked bitterly.

"Do the Hogwarts Floo's connect anywhere in Australia?" Harry asked him curiously, raising an eyebrow and just hoping they will find Draco. It may be surprising, but Harry really does care for the blonde snake named Draco. He cares for everyone in Hogwarts, even if they're gits. "Like somewhere in Queensland?"

"No, Potter," Snape replied with a snarl. "I recommend using a Portkey. It's the only other option."

"Then may we go find Draco, since it is our fault?" Harry asked with a pinched mouth and sour expression, looking over at Ron with a glare. "Well... mostly Ron's fault."

Ron made an annoyed face and squinted harshly at Harry; Harry returned with a scowl but then pulled down his glasses and looked over the rims with a flat gaze.

Professor Snape considered this, thinking about how Potter and his trio and how they may not come back and that he won't have to deal with Potter's "Bad behaviour" in his class again. Then he thought about how he probably will never see his godson, Draco, again. He smirked at Harry, "Go ahead, Potter. I can conjure one up in a minute."

Harry nodded at Snape, thanking him, and looked towards his friends. "Well then, let's get ready to find the ferret." Ron made a disgusted snort and Harry started packing up his things. At least they get the rest of the day off.

Snape grabbed a shoe from one of the Potions cupboards and charmed it to be a port key to a selected area in Queensland, Australia.

"Alright, Harry," Hermione replied, gathering up her own items and sighed deeply. She'd rather finish off the lesson and then go and find Draco. Education matters more anyway, but also finding a missing student.

"Fine...," Ron said, his direct stare lacked warmth and he rolled his eyes and started gathering his stuff up. Why couldn't the ferret just find his way back to Hogwarts on his own?

Snape handed the port key to Harry and smirked, hoping he'll never see the brats again. "Have a safe trip, Potter, Granger and Weasley," he said coolly.

"Thanks...," Harry replied and ignored Snape's annoying smirk which can really piss him off at times. How does he survive with having this man as a teacher?

\-----

Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed onto the port key and it teleported the trio away in a whoosh, leaving behind a startled class of Wizards and Witches. The trio all landed in some kind of park; the park Draco had been teleported to before Jasmine adopted him, but they didn't know that.

"Look! A white strand hair," Harry said quickly with unwavering eye contact, noticing a strand of ferret hair in the grass. He walked up to it, crouched down to the ground, and grabbed it.

Ron looked around the familiar park he had once been to, he saw the same set of swings, the same cricket pitch in the middle of the oval as well as the same hockey field. "I remember this place," he said, smiling back to the old memories.

"That's great, Ron, but do you mind telling us where this is?" Harry asked, not really caring that Ron's been here before as all he cares about is finding Draco. He placed the ferret hair gently in his pocket in case they needed it to track Draco. He got up and looked around at his surroundings.

"Of course, I know," Ron said with a strong decisive nod. He looked over to the swings, remembering meeting a muggle girl on his holiday with the name of a flower.

"So, where are we?" Hermione asked as she took in her surroundings and knew it had to be some kind of park with a sports team named the St Kilda Sharks. Interesting muggle sports group, she's seen a few around where she lives.

"Were at Fred Zoogendoodle Park," Ron said with a tentative shrug. He even sounded uncertain to what the name of the park was called.

"Fred Zoogen what?" Harry asked in complete and utter bewilderment, staring at Ron and fumbling to take his robes off as it was just so bloody hot outside. "Never mind, can't we use this piece of hair to track down Draco?"

"That's it, Harry!" Hermione said proudly and smiled broadly. "Good job!" She gave him a pat on the back. "We definitely can use the hair to track him down."

"Yeah... Great!" Ron said sarcastically with an eye roll. He looked down to his shoes and pursed his lips. Where could that ferret have gone off to? Could he even have survived? That'd be funny...actually, no it wouldn't. That means he would have killed Malfoy and he really never wanted that to happen. It was just an accident to what happened in Potion's class.

Harry got out the piece of hair he found, held it hard so it wouldn't fly away and held it towards Hermione. Hermione cast some kind of spell, in a second there was a flash of green light. The green light showed a line of magic leading up the street, and around a corner.

"We must follow it; I don't know what else that is," said Harry with a wide smile. "It should lead us right to him." He couldn't wait to find Draco and bring him home. Then he blushed at the word 'home' and having a home with Draco. He pondered what living with Draco is like.

Hermione saw Harry's excitement and smiled, she knew Harry and Draco always had something between them even if they were really good at hiding their feelings for each other. There is a thin line between love and hate with those two, she muttered to herself.

The trio all followed Harry up the street, dodging cars and cyclists who were on the road. "Aren't those people driving on the wrong side of the road?" Harry asked, trying to catch up to Hermione as he just kind of dozed out and thought about Draco's smile. Charming smile... Wait, what?

"No, Harry," said Hermione, shaking her head. She nearly giggled at how dazed Harry looks like he's thinking of something...or someone. "Honestly, don't you remember anything from Primary school? That's how it is over in Australia."

Harry just sighed, not really remembering anything from primary school. He didn't want to remember anything from then because there were so many memories he wants to forget. The bullying, the abuse, teachers not caring about him when Dudley hurts him.

They continued to follow the path of green light until they got to a range of houses.

\-----

Draco and Joselyn were watching the movie until they came up to the part where Harry bowed to the Hippogriff.

"Oh, I remember that day," said Draco, pointing out to the Hippogriff. "Harry was being annoying and amazing at the same time when riding the Hippogriff." But what he didn't understand was why Harry was brunette on the tv and had blue eyes. Where's that messy black hair gone ad those gorgeous emerald green eyes?

Joslyn looked at Draco in utter confusion but kept listening to him ramble on about how amazing Harry Potter was. It was quite sweet to hear about, actually. Draco was like some lovesick puppy. Okay, maybe he is because of the ranting and not having seen Harry in so long. But why isn't he talking much about his friends?

"I remember when I tried getting on the Hippogriff, and of course, I knew I made a mistake," said Draco with a smile. Then he watched the Hippogriff furtively. "I was a little jealous of Harry because of how incredible he was at flying that beast, so yeah. It shows you right there, on this weird box looking thing of what happened that day."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." Joslyn had to pause there to take in what Draco had said. "You guys fly on Dragons?" She asked in astonishment, but then looked at Draco sweetly. She nudged him again in the arm, "Does someone have the crushies on a certain Gryffindor?"

"No, we don't fly on Dragons," Draco said, shaking his head and trying to change the subject. He blushed as he replayed the part where Harry was flying over the Black Lake on the Hippogriff.

C'mon Draco, I think it's time to go for a little walk," Joslyn said, grabbed his hand and led him to the front door. She hoped some fresh air will do them both some good.

"Okay," Draco said blankly, thinking about Harry and nodded subconsciously. He pondered what Harry was doing right now. Was he still in class, biting his lip in concentration? It is a pretty attractive thing to do, especially how Harry does it. It always somehow makes his heart skip a beat.

Joslyn led Draco out of her house and to the curb of the road. "Well, let's go into town," she said joyfully with a wide grin. "I'm sure you've never seen a small town like this and it's a good experience."

As they walked into town, people were staring. That's when Joslyn knew she shouldn't have brought Draco this far from her house. "Just ignore then, Draco," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. She was keeping her head down, so it doesn't raise suspicion.

"Omg! Is that Tom Felton?" a young lady said.

"Momma, look! It's Draco!" a young boy said.

"Why does Tom look so young?" a mother with three brunette kids asked.

The questions kept coming at them as they walked towards the markets. "Run!" Joslyn shouted, grabbing Draco by the wrist as they ran towards her house.

"Wait," Draco said, as he quickly grabbed a stick from the side of the path and pointed it towards the muggles who were chasing them. "Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled, firing a spell at a muggle, and freezing them in the air.

Joslyn ran back to grab him. "Draco! What are you doing?" she said, looking back at him. "Using magic in front of muggles? Underage sorcery? Won't that get you... I don't know... Expelled from Hogwarts or banned from the Wizarding World?"

"Expelled from Hogwarts, maybe... I don't really care right now as we're being chased by muggles!" Draco yelled back at her. "Immobulus!" He fired another spell at the muggles, causing them all to slow down rapidly.

"Why can you cast spells with an old stick?" Joslyn asked him as they ran towards her house. She was so excited to see the magic happen but also couldn't be excited because running was really tiring. "Don't you need a wand?"

"Well, before wands were made, we used sticks," said Draco quickly, looking behind them at the muggles very slowly running towards them. "They had the energy stored in them for magical uses. It was how wands were created back in the olden days, but then we found magical trees which made our wand casting more powerful."

"Oh, but how can normal trees have magic?" Joslyn asked him, catching her breath as they still run. It was a few K's until they reached her house, even if the suburb was quite small.

"Well, your assessment says it all, about oxygen and how trees are like soldiers and how they battle against something called Greenhouse Gas," Draco replied with a smirk, nearly out of breath from the running. He was proud to know all that about the Earth. But the poor Earth, dying because of the human race. He didn't even know the Earth could die.

Joslyn looked over at Draco, smiling as he knew about her assignment. Wait... she thought to herself, biting her lip. He's been reading my work. How? I didn't know ferrets can read- Oh never mind, he isn't really a ferret after all.

They kept running until Joslyn heard that Draco had stopped and was staring at something... Or someone...

"Harry?" Draco asked and looked over at someone with absolute surprise. Joslyn watched as Draco ran up to a boy with Raven coloured hair, bright green eyes, round glasses, and an interesting scar on his forehead and hugged him like he was greeted by a loved one. No, it can't be... Harry Potter" she thought to herself.

Two other people in the strangest uniforms were right behind him, a girl with fluffy brown hair and a ginger-haired boy. No way, Ron and Hermione?" she thought to herself, trying to hold back a 'Reeee' since she's a crazy Potterhead fan. She just couldn't believe her eyes. But Ron was taller and had a lot of freckles. He was nothing like Rupert Grint. And Hermione, who's hair was bushier and longer, definitely didn't look the same as Emma Watson. Gosh, it's like Joslyn just walked into another dimension.

Joslyn looked over at Draco and smirked. Ooooh, Draco's got a boyfriend" she thought to herself, now smiling at him. This was so exciting to see!

Harry hugged Draco back and scented the citrus on him. It was such a breathtaking scent and he loved it. Then he saw the girl that Draco was with, walked over to her and pointed his wand at her throat, "Who are you!"

Joslyn backed up to a tree as Harry kept his wand at her throat. "I-I'm J-Joslyn," she stuttered, looking towards Draco for help. Like literally, help! She doesn't want to be cursed, jinxed or hexed because she can never undo it.

Draco saw the worried look on her face and knew what he had to do. "Harry it's okay, she helped me," he replied, smiling back at her. It's the least he could do, but he also knew he had to pay her back for keeping him in top shape and health.

Harry looked at Draco with his eyebrows furrowed, confused at how a muggle could help him. "Helped you, how?" he asked him with concern, then glared towards Joslyn's way.

Draco looked right at the redhead named Ron. "She found me right after Weasley teleported me into a park." He still couldn't believe the Weasel had actually somehow transformed him into a ferret and sent him to the other side of the world. But he had to admit, he was quite impressed.

Harry lowered his wand from Joslyn's throat and mouthed a 'Thank you' to her. Joslyn nodded slowly and smiled back politely.

"Can I ask who you all are?" Joslyn asked the three who came out of nowhere just a minute ago. How did they get here? Apparition? No, they didn't look like they were seventeen. Did they get here by Floo? But where were the Australian Floo's located?

"Oh, right," said Harry and took her hand in his for a friendly little handshake. He smiled apologetically at her, for the wand-to-her-throat. "Sorry. I'm Harry."

Joslyn nodded at him, thanking him for the apology. "I know who you are, Harry Potter. I'm guessing that's Hermione and that's Ron?" she asked and pointed to the two Gryffindor's.

"How do you know who we are if we've never seen you before?" Hermione asked her curiously. She didn't think muggles would know who her best friend is since they all have 1 out of a million chance to actually meet him. This girl is just lucky, she guesses.

Joslyn winked at Hermione, seeing a blush form upon her cheeks. "Let's just say we muggles know about the Harry Potter and what he's done." She looked over at Ron who was leaning against a tree. She smiled at him and he returned a smile.

Harry looked up at her curiously, an eyebrow raised in interest. "How? If I may ask? How do you know about us?"

Joslyn stared at the ground, gathering her thoughts. How could she say this without telling him his future? "Uh... Well... There is this woman... Her name is J.K. Rowling. Many people believe she's a seer and is trying to predict your future. She's written a couple of books on you. Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of fire and others."

"Oh," said Harry. That doesn't sound very good. He'd like to control his own life, thank you very much. "I sure hope she isn't actually controlling my life." He smiled at Draco, hoping the seer didn't make him date anybody else except Draco. Well, the dating part hasn't started yet, but he hopes it will.

Draco returned the smile lovingly and is thinking on the same lines as Harry. He definitely wants to go out with Harry, and not because he's the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World'.

Joslyn giggled at them and just had to ask, "Are you guys...?"

They both looked at her and blushed a very bright red. Well, Harry's face is the most reddened one out of the both of them.

"No-," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck with a big smile and stealing glances at Draco.

"No!" Draco said, blushing madly and biting his lip. Oh, how he wished that was true, but a guy can surely dream.

"Mm-hmm!" Joslyn teased them and smiled at the two. "You really should, though. I believe you would be an amazing and adorable couple. Don't you think so, Hermione?" she asked the other girl but didn't look at her. Instead, she was making a heart shape with her hands at the two boys.

"Oh, I definitely think so," said Hermione with a strong nod. How did she not see this coming in the first place? Those two have so much chemistry!

Harry looked up at Draco, still blushing madly and Draco did the same. They just stared at each other for long seconds, even to them it felt like minutes.

"Oh my gosh!" I nearly screamed at them. But this was making her feel a little irritated. She wanted to see some kissing. "Just kiss already!"

They definitely heard her; the whole of the town probably did. Joslyn saw that Draco was blushing even redder but then Harry grabbed hold of Draco with the shirt he was wearing and cupped Draco's cheek with the other hand.

Harry, now frozen to the spot, his heart beating wildly in his chest from being so close to Draco and a sudden flutter intensified in the depths within him couldn't think properly. C'mon, Harry. This was just a kiss. Swallowing down the nervousness, even if it was hard to do so, he leaned forward and ended the space between him and Draco. His heart skipped a beat as his lips touched Draco's, which were so warm and soft like cotton candy. The kiss was just a gentle slide of lips, nothing intense or anything sexual.

"Awwe!" Joslyn heard Hermione say and Ron did say it, but quietly.

Joslyn accidentally let out a loud 'REEEE' and shouted, "DRARRY IS REAL, MUTHAFUKAZ!" Hermione scolded her for swearing so she apologized. But like... Drarry!

"It was nice meeting you Jasmine, but we have to go," said Hermione, smiling softly at her. She wished she and her friends could stay but knew she had to get back to Hogwarts. "Professor McGonagall and Snape will be waiting for our return with Draco."

Joslyn sighed sadly and gave a small frown. Draco came over to her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for taking care of me, Jos," he said appreciatively, smiling at her as she pulled out of the hug.

"Write to me, or owl, or just connect with me somehow?" Joslyn asked him and was blinking back tears. She didn't want to have to say goodbye, but now that she knows that Draco's back in the right hands, she knew she had to.

Draco gave her another warm smile, also wishing that he could stay. "Of course, I will see if any owls can fly all the way over here. If not, then I will just come by some time or I can use what you call 'the post'."

Joslyn smiled softly back at him. "Okay, it was great meeting you Draco, even if you were a ferret for most of the time," she said and tried to surpass a laugh. Then she turned to the Golden Trio and grinned, "It was great meeting you Harry, Hermione and Ron."

"You two," Harry said with a polite smile. Now he couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He wanted to shout it out to the world that he's dating Draco now. But that's the thing, are they dating now? They just kissed, there wasn't any 'Will you go out with me' heard from him or Draco. He needs to ask him soon.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Joslyn," said Hermione kindly with her own smile.

"Nice meeting you, Joslyn," said Ron, who uncrossed his arms and joined Hermione ready for the Portkey travel.

Draco gave Joslyn one last hug before walking over to Harry and intertwining his hand with Harry's. A familiar warmth spread through him at the contact of their hands and he smiled brightly.

Joslyn saw Hermione take out what looked like a weird boot. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione all touched the boot and disappeared in a flash. She sighed and thought, I hope I get to see them again sometime

\-----

Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione reappeared into the Potions classroom. Harry and Draco were still hand in hand but they didn't care if people stared at them even if they actually were being stared at by everyone in the classroom.

"Took you long enough, Potter," Snape said with his unkind and very familiar snarl. He actually was looking forward to not seeing Potter and his trio ever again.

"Thanks for letting us rescue him, Professor," Harry said with a smile. Then he did the most un-Harry thing he's ever done in his life. He walked up to Snape and gave him a hug. (Because why not.)

Snape looked down at Harry, unpleasantly, and lifted his arms up into the air. He doesn't know why this disgusting gesture is making him almost smile. It's been so long since he's been hugged by anyone. "Get off me, Potter," he snarled. "Or you get detention with Mr Weasley!"

Harry walked back over to his friends and Draco and gave a little smirk. It wasn't fun, nor was it pleasant. And the man smelt a lot like herbs and spices. "I honestly thought he would smell bitter, but he really smells like spices," he whispered to them, interlocking his hand with Draco's again.

"Harry, why were you smelling him?" Ron asked and looked at Harry as if he has gone mad. But he knows, even when hugging Harry, he could smell a kind of pine smell on him.

Harry laughed at him and said, "You don't get a whiff of the deodorant or perfume that the person is wearing when you hug them?"

"Uh... no?" Ron lied and smiled a little at Harry. He even smells watermelon from Hermione's hair.

"Anyway, let's not talk about how people smell," Hermione said, wanting to change the subject. "It's been a long day, and I for one am tired. So, I'm going to bed." She walked out of the classroom with her stuff and up towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Ron yawned and had to agree with her there. "Yeah, she's right," he said and stretched out his arms. "Goodnight everyone," he said, even to Draco. "You coming, Harry?"

Harry smiled at Ron and agreed with the both of them that he was tired, "Yes, I'll be there in a minute," he said as he watched Ron shrug and walk with Hermione to Gryffindor Tower, leaving only Harry and Draco alone...

"Get out, the both of you," Snape snarled at them as he didn't want to see disgusting teenage romance in his Potion's laboratory. But he does admit that he's a little happy that his godson has found love, even if it's from Potter.

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied, sighing heavily, and grabbing his things. He couldn't believe he left his stuff here for people to scrummage through. The Slytherin's probably put some kind of prank in his book bag or something.

Draco pulled Harry out of the classroom with a wide smile. He was thinking of going shopping, even if they just got back but he wanted to buy something for Ivy. "Want to do a late-night shopping spree with me?"

Harry smiled at Draco but was unsure why they're going out right after classes have finished. Couldn't Draco wait until the weekend which is a day away? "Sure, is this for Joslyn?"

Draco smiled back at Harry and nodded, a flutter in his heart intensifying from the smile Harry gave him. I want to get her something. Either to chat with each other or... Something else."

"Something else?" Harry repeated Draco's last words while raising an eyebrow at him. what could Draco mean?

"Do you know any Pet Stores around here?" Draco asked as he strolled through the corridors of Hogwarts with Harry, on their way to the Entrance Hall. "I don't mind if they're Muggle or not."

"Yes, actually," said Harry with a quick nod and a kiss to Draco's cheek. "I do."

\-----

"A Floo?" Draco questioned him, blushing from the kiss Harry gave him. He's never going to get used to Harry's kisses. They're too breathtaking!

"Yes," Harry walked to the Floo with Draco, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said I a clear voice, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Harry was the first one into the Floo and was Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. Then after Harry, Draco appeared out of the Floo and stood next to him and pondered where they are going exactly. Into London, it seems like as Harry led Draco out of the Leaky into the muggle city of London. Pete's Pet store is where Harry took him. and when he entered the pet store, he had a big smile on his face as he was glad that the world knows that Draco is his and his one and only.

A young sandy blonde-haired male came out of nowhere, dressed in blue, from in the shop and smiled at the two. "What can I get you, gentlemen?"

Draco looked down at the young Blonde and saw his name was 'Sam' from the name tag on his clothes. He smiled warmly at him, "Do you have any rodents?"

Sam nodded at him, "Yes, we do. Follow me, please." They followed Sam around the store until they came to the 'Rodent's section. "Here we are."

Draco looked around the whole Rodents section until he found what he wanted to buy for Joslyn. A white fluffy ferret. It was perfect!

Harry chuckled at the sight of the fluffy whiteish Blonde Ferret. He remembered his fourth year with Draco, and how he was turned into a ferret. "Really?" he asked him, surprised and a little humoured. "A ferret?"

"Well, yeah," said Draco, nodding. "She's probably missing having a ferret with her as a best friend. I was her pet, at first, even if I didn't want to be, but I knew, someone would find me, and luckily he did." He leaned towards Harry and planted a kiss on his nose. He smiled at the attractive red tinge to Harry's cheeks. "But I enjoyed the few hours I spent with her."

Harry looked down at his nose where Draco kissed him. He hoped his face wasn't as red as a tomato was. Merlin save him if he did. "Oh, well I hope she treated you well."

Draco just smiled at him and nodded again. She was the best friend-for-a-few-hours ever. "Yes, she treated me like a king," he said quickly, a gleam in his eye present. "Um... scratch the king part. We were more like best friends than a pet and human."

"Good!" said Harry with a strict nod. If that girl did anything to his Draco... she will definitely regret it. But he trusts Draco to tell the truth. "Otherwise, she'll regret it."

"I'll take this furry friend!" Draco yelled at Sam, who was at the counter of the pet store. He wanted to buy this ferret right away and send it to Joslyn. He knows she will love this little fella.

"Ah, lovely. That would be 5 dollars, " Sam said politely with a satisfied grin. grabbing the fluffy whiteish blonde ferret out of its cage only to place it in another cleaner cage and handed it to Draco.

"Joslyn will love this!" Draco said after paying for the ferret and smiled at the ferret in the cage. But he didn't like how it was inside a cage. Being a small animal, he remembered how big everything was to him.

"Let's go and owl it to her," said Harry with a smile towards Draco. The smile is only at Draco because he loved how nice Draco was being with spending his money on someone else's needs. "It will probably reach her by Breakfast tomorrow morning."

Harry and Draco both walked out of the shop, hand in hand. They went back to the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron, grabbed some Floo powder and said, "Defence Against the Dark Arts office, Hogwarts." In two seconds, they were back in the office.

They went to the owlery to deliver the present to Joslyn. Harry and Draco chose to use Hedwig as their owl since she's the fastest and the strongest owl in Hogwarts. Draco grabbed some parchment and began writing a note and stuck it magically on the cage.

To Joselyn,

I know you will miss having a furry companion, so I got you one. It may not be me, but I hope it will keep you company.

I miss you so much, you were like a sister to me that I never had, even if I were a ferret for the small amount of time getting to know you.

Anyway, I hope to see you very soon, maybe the Summer Holidays I can come to visit.

Harry says Hi.

From, Draco.

P.S. Drarry is official :)

Draco gave the present to Hedwig and watched her fly away with it. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder as he watched Hedwig fly off towards the South. They both turned to face each other and kissed each other with passion when the beautiful sunset shone through the valleys of the mountains.

\-----

Joslyn woke up to the sound of tapping against her bedroom window. She got up, moved the curtains out of the way and saw an owl. This confused her, there are normally no owls in Australia that are white as snow.

Joslyn snuck out of her room and tiptoed quietly to the back door. She opened it up carefully and the owl just flew inside with a 'whoosh' and it looked like it was carrying a big parcel. The owl hooted happily, happy it made it to the destination.

"Shh!" Joslyn whispered to the owl, trying to quieten it down so her parents don't wake up. Goodness, the questions she would have to answer them if the owl woke her parents up. "Mother and father will hear you."

Joslyn walked over to where the owl sat, on the dining room table and looked at the package. The owl hooted again and looked towards the pantry cupboards.

"Are you hungry?" Joslyn asked the owl. The owl nodded, so she grabbed a box of 'Jatz' biscuits and handed one to the white snowy owl. She didn't know what owls eat, besides mouses but there was no way she would catch one for the owl.

Joslyn patted the owl; noticing it was very soft. She has never patted a bird before, except a chicken and parakeet of course. She looked at the package and saw it had a note stuck on it.

To Joselyn,

I know you will miss having a furry companion, so I got you one. It may not be me, but I hope it will keep you company.

I miss you so much, you were like a sister to me that I never had, even if I were a ferret for the small amount of time getting to know you.

Anyway, I hope to see you very soon, maybe the Summer Holidays I can come to visit.

Harry says Hi.

From, Draco.

P.S. Drarry is official :)

Joslyn smiled too herself as she read what Draco wrote to her. She then looked at the package curiously and opened it, revealing a fluffy Whiteish Blonde ferret. She squealed loudly, then remembered she could have woken up her family. Oops, she thought, as she opened the cage up and let the Ferret come out on its own.

She always knew to let the animal come out on its own, so it gets used to having her around. She let the ferret sniff around the dining table, even to do a little poop on a piece of paper. She obviously wanted to call the ferret 'Draco', it's just a thing she had to do.

Five minutes had passed, and Joslyn started to move her hands near the ferret, to make sure that its use to her so she can pick it up and cuddle it. She would say "Draco," to the ferret every minute so it gets used to hearing that name. As soon as it lets her, she picked up the little ferret and hugged it to her chest.

Joslyn heard Draco 'her ferret' give a tiny little squeak to let her know that it had enough cuddles, so she gently placed it back in its cage and carried it to her room. She placed the cage on her desk, closed her bedroom door and opened the cage door so Draco could do what he wanted and get used to her bedroom.

She then got back into bed and fell into a deep sleep, thinking about the big day she had. Also, how she met who she thought were fictional characters, but they were not. She swore to herself to never tell a soul about actually meeting Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron, even though she was going to have to tell her mother and big sister about what and who they saw yesterday.

The End


	2. Snitch a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snitch a Kiss not made by me. Written and Published by Dylanpidge on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Harry eyed the new screen set up on the side of the Quidditch stadium suspiciously. There were large letters inscribed above it that said 'Snitch a Kiss.' That's right, the kissing cam had come to the wizarding world.

Harry eyed the new screen set up on the side of the Quidditch stadium suspiciously. This was the first game where it was in use. Right now the screen was panning around the stadium seats, with large letters inscribed above it that says, 'Snitch a kiss'. That's right; the kissing cam had come to the wizarding world. To help improve the invention, Dumbledore had the bright idea to add a charm that caused to focus on two people that were in proximity of each other who the most chemistry. Already Hermione and Ron had been zoomed in on along with Neville and Luna. The latter being a surprise for everyone, especially Neville. He didn't seem to mind once his mouth was occupied with Luna's. In fact, one could say he looked positively blissful. 

Harry, however, wasn't as excited. Since the beginning of the year, Ginny had been giving subtle hints on him to make a move. And since the announcement of the 'Snitch A Kiss', Ginny had not so subtly suggested for him to fly over to her during the game to help her that they were the 'perfect match'. Truthfully, Harry would rather kiss a toad. 

Now here he was, trying his best not to fly anywhere near Ginny's demanding eyes. Suddenly, a voice sounded to Harry's left. 

"A bloody muggle kissing screen. How much more undignified could they get?". 

Malfoy was hovering on his broom next to him, a sneer of disgust planted on his face as he looked towards the screen. As Harry attempted to calm his beating heart from the bust of surprise, he took a second to look over Malfoy's appearance. 

His bleach-blonde hair was windswept from flying around, and his bright green and silver uniform had become a bit crinkled as well. But no matter what, Malfoy always managed to look regal - even sitting on a flimsy bundle of wood and twigs 30 feet in the air. 

Harry shook his head to clear Malfoy out of his mind and decided to speak up finally. "Actually, in the muggle world, they're called kissing cams". 

Malfoy turned and directed his sneer at Harry. "A kissing cam? How original". 

Harry smiled slightly. No, a kissing cam did not seem like Malfoy's cup of tea in any sense of the world. "Well, who knows. We might get some entertaining matches. Can you imagine it zooming in on McGonagall and Umbridge if she were still here? It may not be the type of chemistry most thing of, but it's still there". 

Draco smirked at that, "True. No lost love between them". 

Harry was both happy and confused as to why they hadn't killed each other yet, but he still couldn't help but indulge his curiosity. "Say, Malfoy, why are you even over here in the first place?".

Malfoy's brow furrowed a bit when he grumbled, "Contrary to what you may believe, Potter, I'm not an idiot like your Weasel friend. I know you'll find the snitch first. I'm just waiting until you do so I can catch it before you". 

As he finished his diatribe, he looked over at Harry with a challenge in his grey eyes, his infamous smirk back on his face. 

Harry smirked in return as he said, "You can try your best, but I doubt you'll be able to unfly me. In case you hadn't heard, I'm the boy who lived. Apparently, I'm quite famous". 

Malfoy tilted his head back as he laughed, "Oh don't spew that rubbish around me, Potter. Keep talking like that and you'll pretty soon find a fist in your oh so famous face".

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as well, "You sure it will hurt? I'm positive Hermione had a stronger punch than you - if memory serves both of us correct".

Malfoy's face coloured but there was still amusement still lurking in his eyes. 

"Don't go trying your luck, Scarface!". 

"Ferret!".

"Potty!".

"Daddy's boy!". 

After each insult, the boys flew closer and closer together. Only when they couldn't hear the roaring of the crowds did they realize the entire stadium was silent. The rest of the Quidditch players, both Gryffindor and Slytherin, had also stopped flying around as well, now only hovering in the air. Harry worriedly looked around and noticed that everyone was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the 'Snitch A kiss' screen. Harry cautiously followed their gaze and abruptly blanched himself. Draco seemed to have not caught on yet. 

"What the bloody hell is everyone-".

The silence recommenced. On the screen was Harry, messy-haired and wide-eyed, staring back at himself with Draco finally doing the same next to him. The picture was zoomed out enough to show both of their profiles awkwardly bobbing along in the air on their brooms as they tried to comprehend the predicament they found themselves in. The implications of the video feed finally hit Harry, and he almost fell off his broom in the process. To his left, Draco did the same. 

"WHAT?", they both screamed in utter confusion. They whipped their heads to stare at each other, eyes still wide and faces red. 

"WHAT?". 

They sat there in befuddlement for a bit, having calmed down slightly. After a minute Harry couldn't help himself, no matter what the situation. He started laughing, "I always knew you were gay Malfoy. Just look at how you style your hair every day". 

"Potter! This is not the time and place. And I'll have you know that it is obvious to me you were a flame since first-year. 

"Oh yeah, what gave it away?", he asked dryly. 

"Well your utter obsession to me, of course!". Now Malfoy was getting worked up, his face turning a brighter red with each word. 

"Yeah?".

"Yeah!".

Harry laughed slightly as he cracked his knuckles and neck. He then glanced over to his left, "Say, Draco? Want to give them something to really gawk at?".

Now Malfoy's face was as red as a tomato and showing some shock as Harry calling him by his first name. Comprehension then slowly flowed onto his face as his gaze sharpened on Harry. "Are you suggesting what I think you are, Potter?". Now his voice was a mix between sounded sceptical and intrigued. 

Harry shrugged as he said, "I like to mess with people. And it will work in getting Ginny to back off a bit". A mischievous glint entered his eye as he smirked, "Also, I definitely wouldn't mind snogging the hell out of you". 

It was then that Malfoy slowed started to smirk as well, edging his broom closer to Harry's. Throughout all of this, the crowd had continued to gape, but now Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling, and Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Well, Harry", his name particularly rolling off Malfoy's tongue, "you're not too bad on the eyes yourself". 

They were now directly in front of each other, with both of their faces only inches away. Harry looked across the crowd again, which was now watching with an aura of slight confusion as to where this confrontation was going. 

Harry turned back to Malfoy and gave him a wink, "Well, Draco. Ready to snitch a kiss?". 

Malfoy then rolled his eyes as he grabbed Harry's quidditch robes as Harry did the same to Draco's. They both shared one last heated and amused look before they fully leaned in, their eyes fluttering closed as they moved closer. 

Harry's first thought was that this was the best kiss he'd ever have. Which when he'd thought about it wasn't saying much because his only kissing experience was a considerably teary one from Cho Chang. 

Harry's next thought was one of a surprise when a tongue entered his mouth. After that, Harry didn't do much thinking at all. He had much more important things to worry about, like returning the favour. 

By the time the two pulled away a couple of minutes later, their hands had migrated to each other's heads and each of their lips had turned a light red and were slightly swollen. They grinned at each other one last time before turning back to the crowd. 

The stadium was once again shocked silent. The quiet was broken half a minute later by the bust of clapping coming from the teachers stands. Dumbledore had stood up, eyes still twinkling merrily while his hands applauded up to Draco and Harry. Snape by this point had his head in both of his palms with his elbows resting on his knees. 

Dumbledore's clapping spurred the rest of the standing, starting with Luna and then moving on to the rest of the school. Some were still sitting shocked in their seats while others booed. Ron was part of the former group, him probably not being able to wrap his head around the Slytherins Ice Prince and Gryffindors Golden Boy openly snogging at the Quidditch game. 

Harry's bright smile lit up the field as he stretched his arms above his head, "I think that went well, don't you?". 

Draco turned from the cheering crows to grin back at him, "Most fun I've had in a while. You should make better use of your mouth more often, Potter". 

"I'd be happy to. I'll see you in Gryffindor's celebration party tonight!". 

With a parting wink and passing peck on the cheek, Harry was off - having spotted the snitch while he had been stretching. As he flew onward, he yeard a voice yell out in indignation behind him. 

"POTTER! You seem to have it the wrong way around. It'll be you at Slytherin's celebration party tonight". 

Harry positively crackled in delight as he raced after the golden snitch. Oh yes, Harry thought, I'll definitely be celebrating no matter where I am tonight.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy gets his very first, unexpected kiss by his crush.  
> Based in the second year at Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy was just minding his own business, scrolling through the books he needed for his second year when he heard a familiar voice as soft as a crup, but annoying as hell. He turned around and leaned against the railing. Of course, if it isn't Harry Potter and the Weasels. He glared at the red-headed family, but his eyes softened as he noticed those intense but pretty emerald green eyes, messy black hair and round out-of-style glasses. It has taken him a whole year to figure out he's crushing on Potter. He couldn't believe it at first when he first found out, he didn't even think of himself as gay. But, oh well, such as life.

Draco watched as Potter lined up to get his books signed but was called out the back by that handsome but mysterious bloke by the name of Lockhart. Well, he certainly locks girl's hearts for himself. Even Mrs Weasel has her eyes on him. Shame, and here he thought he was the rich and known one.

Draco eyed Potter from the railing above, staring down into those emerald green eyes. Those eyes always made his heart flutter just by staring at them, and oh how he wants to look at them every morning when he wakes up. Those eyes are just magnificent, even better than the Slytherin colours. Okay, now he's just staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Oh, how he wishes Potter could look up at him. Perhaps, if he stopped by earlier at a flower shop just down the corner, he could have thrown them at Potter. 

Of course, he would have thrown them at Potter with such force and anger. And inside the basket of flowers would be a note, saying how much he likes him, how he wants him to be his. Oh, he's bragging now. He should just stop. It's time to do some good old Potter insulting while he's here. Even if he hates insulting him. He's still not over that bloody rejected handshake thing. If only he could have been nicer when they first met in Malkin's Robe shop or even asked him some questions instead of sounding like the brat he always was. Well, the brat he chose to act as.

Draco sighed and headed down the stairs just in time to face... "Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter," he sneered, looking from Weasley to Potter. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page."

Draco looked down at the younger version of Weasley and noticed she was looking up at him all brave and courageous like. Another Gryffindor. Pathetic.

"Leave him alone," Ginny hissed, standing up for Harry. She looked pissed but Draco didn't care as he ignored her. 

"Got yourself a girlfriend did you, Potter?" he asked and smirked at Potter. Deep down, Draco wished that weren't true. He hoped that wasn't true. He'd ask his own father to kill him on the spot than have his heart broken into pieces like that. 

"No, not a girlfriend Malfoy," Potter said, frowning. How could he say this? He didn't know if Malfoy was homophobic or not. "Did you just use the stupify charm, Malfoy, or are you a natural stunner?" Oh, good one Harry. That wasn't supposed to come out. Behind him, Ron snorted and Hermione started silently giggling.

Draco just blinked at Harry, and his smirk turned into a little smile. "Oh, so it's flirting season now? The weather sure seems like it," he said and raised his eyebrows at the tinge of red rising up Potter's cheeks. "Tell me, Potter. Are you a snitch? Because you're by far the greatest catch here." He finished with a wink at him, and of course, Harry's blush darkened and his mouth parted a little. "I need to learn Occlumency because I can't get you out of my thoughts."

Harry couldn't take this any more. He was blushing like mad and it was all because of Malfoy. He took a few steps towards Malfoy, grabbed his robes and pulled him closer into a kiss. he didn't expect the Slytherin's lips to be this soft, or smooth against his lips. It was a perfect slide of lips.

Before Draco knew what was happening, he felt soft lips on his own. His breath hiked. Harry Potter was kissing him. Pinch me, I must be dreaming, he was thinking as he kissed the green-eyed Gryffindor back eagerly. He snaked his arms around Potter's neck, pulling him even closer to him. He heard Weasel and Weaselette both give a shaky inhalation of breath. He would have smirked at that, but his lips were too busy snogging someone wonderful.

Lucius glared at his son; he knew he was gay but snogging the enemy in public? That was an issue and what he calls a 'Hufflepuff' thing to do. "Draco!" he scowled. "Un-attach your lips from Potter's so we can head home."

Draco ignored his father and kept kissing Potter. His lips were exactly how he dreamt them to be. Soft, gentle, clingy, and mesmerising. He opened his eyes and saw the most spectacular thing, emerald green staring right back at him. He winked at Potter, noticing how his cheeks were tinted a dark red, which looks so damned attractive. 

He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, running his tongue across Potter's lips for entrance. It seemed Potter didn't know what to do net. Of course, he should have known. Harry Potter doesn't know how to French kiss. He'll just have to teach him. He pried Potter's mouth open and inserted his tongue, tasting the boy and he damned well was liking it. He felt and heard Potter gasp as he entered his tongue into Potter's mouth, it was adorable and funny at the same time. 

Potter was just standing there with his mouth slightly open, his hands around Draco's back. Draco turned the French kissing back into just normal snogging, this is the longest he's ever snogged anyone before. Well, actually it's his first kiss. He's been practising heaps on his mirror at home, and his palm, his hand. The kissing mirror thing got a little weird, so he stopped that ages ago.

Draco decided it was time to end the snogging session even if he didn't want to so he slowly leaned out, opened his eyes, and looked back into emerald green ones. He had a lot of words to describe what they just did and 'bad' wasn't on that list. the word 'bad' doesn't exist on his list of vocabulary describing words. 

"M-Malfoy, that was..."Harry just didn't know what to say, and his eyes darted from the other bloke's mouth, to his eyes again, and back again in a repetitive process. 

"It was hot, that's how it was Potter," Draco said softly, not sounding insulting for once in his lifetime. He didn't want to sound insulting to Potter at all. That Malfoy is gone and was last years problem. 

"Yeah... hotter than a 30-degree day," Potter said, almost dreamily. Where have his flirting abilities gone? Jesus... The kiss really took his breath away, and words.

"Really Potter? You're comparing me to a hot summer day?" Draco asked and wondering why he is still here. Potter cannot even flirt at all. Well, he could and where have his abilities to flirting gone?

Potter sighed and raised his hand up to Malfoy's face, running his finger over Malfoy's cheekbone. He was admiring and memorizing the sharpness of the cheekbones that belong to the Slytherin. "You. Me. Going out." It wasn't very smooth but he was trying. To make it up to the Slytherin, he placed a light and lingering kiss to his cheek. 

"Are you asking me out on a date, Potter?" Draco asked though he knew it was a yes and it's definitely a yes from him. He also had a deep blush to his cheeks from the little cheek kiss the green-eyed boy gave him. "I'd love to go out with you and get a Butterbeer, Potter. I've been waiting for this day for months."

"I've been waiting for you for months, Malfoy," Harry says smoothly and runs his finger down to the blonde's cheek and draws a heart with his finger around the spot he kissed. His other arm was still around Malfoy's waist which he left there because it felt good to have it there. 

"How considerate," Draco said sweetly and leaned forward until his nose touched Harry's. He really should be calling him 'Harry' now, shouldn't he? He rubbed his nose over the Gryffindor's like an alpha would do to his omega but of course, he and Harry are both Alphas. "Well, I must go. Father is waiting."

"Do you really have to go?" Potter asked, nearly sounding almost whiny. Why the hell did he have to sound like that? It wasn't impressive or attractive in any sort of way. He didn't want to sound babyish either. 

"Yes, Potter. I have to go," Draco says boldly and hides his sadness as he knows he won't be seeing Harry until the Hogwarts express. "I'll see you at the train, my Gryffindor prince." He gave Potter one last slow kiss before turning to his father. "Let's go, father."

"Yes, lets," Lucius muttered, glaring at Potter and giving him the 'If you hurt my son in any way, I swear to Salazar, I'll come after you when you least expect it' look. He smirked at the slightly afraid look on the young boy's face and headed out of the building with his son in tow. 

Harry gulped at Draco's scary father and turned to face the Weasley's with surprise, shock, and concern on their faces. "What?" he snapped. Oops. He didn't mean to snap.

"Nothing," the Weasleys all said together.

Hermione was crying tears of joy at her best friend and wiped them on her sleeve. "Oh, Harry. Why didn't you tell us about this?" she asked as she let out a sob. "And what I just witnessed was just so adorable I could explode!" 

That just left Harry with a blush on his face and he joined the Weasleys in getting his books for the year. The year he'll spend with Draco together. 

"Mate, I just don't know what to say," Ron said with a shake of his head, and his blue eyes stared his best friend in the eye. "But what I will say is you do you. I don't care about Malfoy but if he makes you happy then I am sure I can live with it."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said with a satisfied smile and looks around for a pile of books for him. He doesn't see them anywhere but then he notices Ron's carrying two piles of books. Hermione it seemed was carrying her own pile so Ron must have his. God, he loves his friends so much. Then he sees a lonely pile of books stacked neatly on a window seat on the side of a store. It came to him. He didn't see Draco with books of his own and Mr Malfoy didn't carry them either. "I'll be right back," he told his friends and rushed to the window seat. He didn't see anybody besides the books or near them so his guess would be correct. 

"Harry! Where are you going?"

Harry chose to ignore the person though he knows it was Hermione and he rushed out of the store. He quickly scanned the area of the Diagon Alley for two guys with white-blonde hair. They honestly weren't hard to spot as their hair colour was quite a rare hair colour. He began running towards them, books pressed tightly against his chest as he says, "Sorry! Excuse me! Please move! ExcUUse meee!" to the crowd around him which he's trying to get through. Lightly pushing his way through, he finally exits the crowd and shouts, "Draco, wait!"

After hearing his name being called by that familiar voice, he turns around and sees Harry Potter running up to him with a bunch of books gripped tightly to his chest. "Hello again, Harry," He says and ignored his father clearing his throat impatiently. He should get used to calling Harry by his first name and why not start now.

Harry slows down to a jog, then a walk, and then he stops and catches his breath. "I came bearing your books I found by the window seat of Bourgin and Burkes," he says quickly and hands him the books. 

Draco looks down at the books in his hands, a little confused with this so he looks up at his parent. "Father, didn't you take the books for me? I swear you did because I handed them to you after I brought them."

Lucius shook his head at the first question. Half of it was right. Yes, he was given the books from his son but his arms got a little tired so he put them down and watched over them. "You expect me to look after your stuff when your old enough to do so yourself, Draco? You guessed wrong. I'm no House Elf to you and will never be. I placed your books exactly where Mr Potter found them."

Draco hated his father sometimes. He knows his father is no slave, obviously, but couldn't he take care of a few books in a short while? "Alright, so they are mine," he said and looked back at Harry, smiling gratefully. "I can't thank you enough, Harry." He really couldn't thank him enough. Then he sighs at this realization. "Famous Harry Potter saves the day again." 

Harry laughs as he knows its true. "Oh, it's alright Draco," he says sweetly with a shake of his hand. "So um... I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day, and week, of course. And I'll see you on the train."

Draco smiles and hands his father his books, and gave him a stern look to hold them or else. He ignored his father's rolling his eyes, and he pulled Harry into a hug. "I hope your week brings you joy and yes, I hope to see you at the train. Oh, and..." He leans away from the hug only slightly and reaches for Harry's hand. 

Harry's a little confused at this until Draco slides the grey Malfoy ring off his ring finger and slides it onto his own ring finger. It was a perfect fit. "Umm," was all that came out of his mouth. But it took a few seconds until he was able to speak full sentences again. "Draco, I don't understand..."

"Keep it until we next see each other, Harry," Draco says when staring directly into orbs of emerald green. He looks over his shoulder at his father who had an unimpressed look on his face and honest to Merlin, Draco just didn't care right now. He looked back at Harry as he said, "And use it to think about me during the rest of the week." Nearly shredding a tear, he pulls Harry back into a hug but also a long lingering kiss which left them both breathless. 

Harry smiles and looks down at the Malfoy ring on his finger which kind of makes him feel connected to Draco in some way. "Um, thank you." He just didn't know about keeping this ring. What if he loses it? He admired the Malfoy emblem on the ring, with the two black horses with wings, the large 'M', and the vining outline of it. "I guess I'll see you then, Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, we will see each other soon," Draco says with a near dreamy-like smile towards the Gryffindor. When Harry turns around to leave, Draco grabs his books from his father and proceeds to the apparition point in Diagon Alley. 

Lucius had a lot to say to his son which he chose to not let out of his mouth. He was both disappointed and amused at his son right now. Merlin, he had a lot to tell Narcissa when they get home. What could he start with? His son insulting Mr Potter and then Mr Potter kissing his own son? So much to tell! "You know if non-Malfoy's wear that ring it burns them during the night," he tells his son.

Draco looks up at his father in shock and terror. What has he done? Panic coursed through him at the thought of Harry burning in his sleep by the ring he gave him. A hand found its way to his shoulder. It was his fathers, and his father was looking down at him with concern and a smug look on his face. Of course, his own father had lied to him. 

Lucius smiled down at his son. It seems his son does have true feelings for Mr Potter when he just thought its either a phase or some practical joke. How very... kind. 

Draco was so happy about today as he had Harry Potter kiss him! Not just once but a few times. But of course, he doesn't love Potter for his fame. He loves him because of who he is deep down inside. His personality, flaws, traits, issues. He loved them and will cherish them if it's the last thing he does. He will be there for Potter when he needs it the most, and he's sure Potter will be there for him. He sighed and the next thing he knew he was back at Malfoy Manor. With a nod goodbye at his father, he left to his bedroom until dinner time.


	4. A new Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Draco never ran off into the Forbidden Forrest during their first year? What would Harry and Draco discover with each other and these ... feelings? 
> 
> P.S. If you don't like Harry and Draco dating/discovering their feelings for one another in their first year than don't read the story. Other than that, enjoy the story!

"Tha' unicorn blood, tha' is," Hagrid said as he, Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Draco made their way through the Forbidden Forest to get to their destination. "We need to find the poor creature 'fore it's too late. We can split up, 'Ermione, Neville, you're with me. 'Arry, you're with Malfoy."

Malfoy's face paled before regaining his posture. "Fine, then. But I get Fang."

"Alrigh." Hagrid motioned for his dog to go with them. "Just to let you know, he's a bloody coward." And then they split paths after Hagrid handed Harry a lantern, as they walked the path, following along the drips of silvery substance.

Harry grinned at Draco, knowing the little snake seems scared because his silver eyes keep scanning around them into the forest. Scared little bastard.

"If I wouldn't know better, Draco. I'd say you were scared," Harry taunted while holding down a chuckle.

"I'm not scared, Potter!" Draco scowled, holding his lantern up. He heard a noise and swiftly turned around, eyeing his surroundings. "What was that?" He heard another noise, dropped his lantern hearing a crash of glass and wrapped his arms around Harry. It was weird, he could feel some kind of electric sensation as he touched the Gryffindor and guessed it was probably something to do with Hormones.

Harry turned his head around to look at Draco and just noticed how close he was. He too could feel this kind of electric feeling as the Slytherin's arms were wrapped around his torso. He had to admit, Draco does have pretty silver eyes. Almost the colour of the Unicorn blood... He didn't know why he thought that about Draco's eyes. Guys couldn't like guys, right? He shook that thought out of his head and looked down at the broken lantern.

Draco just realized he was hugging Potter and flushed. He stared into green eyes. Well, they were emerald green eyes and he couldn't help but know that they're a lovely green colour. His favourite green colour to be exact. "Sorry," he mumbled, but still didn't let go.

"It's okay, Draco," Harry said awkwardly. He didn't know what he was doing when he leaned in until he felt soft warm lips press against his own. Their lips were just pressed together, and Harry knew that he was the one who did it. But he wished he didn't as his face felt like it was on fire. Draco inhaled a sharp breath at the meeting of his lips to another boy and felt his face warm up with a blush. Harry immediately leaned out of the press of lips and bit his lip, not knowing why he even leaned in in the first place. "Sorry..."

Draco pulled out of the hug and took a few steps back, but something moved somewhere beside him, and he backed away from it. He gulped and saw something shadowy looking. "P-Potter! T- There's s-something..."

Harry moved towards Draco and froze. The sight was disturbing. Draco took another step back and snapped a twig in half.

When the creature looked up at them, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him behind a tree. He knew it still wouldn't be a safe space, but it gave them some time. "Know any spells?" he whispered, taking out his wand.

"A few... b-but we're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts," Draco said with a few stutters.

"In dire situations like these, I think it's best to," Harry whispered while peeking around his surroundings for anything out-of-the-ordinary. "Besides, I don't think we're outside of Hogwarts, just in the forest."

They heard a loud growling noise and shuddered. "D-Draco, I think it w-would be best to tell me these s-spells now," Harry said, stuttering.

"Everte S-Statum is one," said Draco. "T-try i-it."

"Alright, wish me luck," Harry replied and edged away from the tree with his wand out in front of him.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," Draco said with a small smile.

Harry returned the smile, especially when being called by his first name. He gave his attention back to the massive shadow figure he saw floating around some trees and pointed his wand at it. "EVERTE STATUM!" he shouted, watching as an orange beam of light flew out of his wand and hit the creature. He quickly moved back to the tree with Draco and panted.

"Did you hit it?" Draco asked; he sounded quite scared.

"I think so," said Harry while panting a little.

"Should we run back to Hagrid or cast a Periculum?" asked Draco who reached for his wand in his robe pocket.

Harry already pointed his wand at a gap in between some trees above him and fired the spell. Deep red flares shot out of his wand up into the sky and exploded into fireworks.

"Wow..."

There was a loud growling sound from beside Harry. Draco gulped in fear and took a few steps back. Harry froze and swiftly turned around to face the shadowy figure. He backed away and accidentally stepped on Draco's foot which earned the Slytherin a slight hiss of pain. Harry whipped out his wand and stood in front of Draco. Even though he was frightened, his main goal would be to return anybody around him back safely into Hogwarts. That includes Draco, even if he's an insufferable git.

"EVERTE STATUM!" Harry shouted. The orange beam of light hit the creature and sent it rocketing backwards several meters.

"I think it's time we should run," Draco whispered with fear, already stepping a few more feet back.

"Yes, we shall," Harry replied as he turned around to face Draco. "But, which way?" He noticed that Draco's silver eyes had a kind of watery look to them and he frowned. He felt sorry for the Slytherin, having to see the nightmare of a monster during the night where he could be safe, and sound tucked away in bed. He gave Draco's arms a squeeze as he stared into silver eyes, and those silver eyes stared back at him. "Hey. It's going to be alright," he said softly in a reassuring way. "We can get through this together, and if it takes a whole night just to get out of the forest, I'm glad it's with you."

"Malfoy's don't cry," Draco mumbled while ignoring Harry's heroic speech. Well, he definitely heard everything the Gryffindor said, and it really calmed him down. He looks down at the dark rocky ground while wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"Everyone cries, Draco," Harry said softly. Why would someone even believe that crying is weak when it's not? "It doesn't mean you're weak or pathetic, it shows that you care and are strong."

"But Malfoy's don't cry. We can't show fear," Draco muttered while looking up into emerald green eyes.

Harry shook his head with his eyes closed. "Who tells you this, Draco?"

"My f-father."

Harry sighed sadly and ran his hands down Draco's arms to his hands. "Your father is wrong, Draco. Let your emotions out whenever you can and want. You're allowed to cry and be afraid, it's what humans are meant to feel."

Draco sniffed and nodded. "I'm sorry..."

Harry squeezed Draco's hands lightly. "No, Draco. Don't apologise. Never apologise."

"Let's just go, Harry. I don't like this place. Too dark, damp and..." Draco trailed off, as the giant shadowy figure was back on its feet and floated towards them. He gulped loudly in fear and started walking backwards, pulling Harry with him.

Harry knew something was off and turned around hesitantly, coming face to face with the shadowy figure. It was horrifying. Harry couldn't describe it. It just looked like something from a nightmare. So disturbing. The only thing that kept him calm was Draco's hand gently intertwined with his.

Draco stumbled for his wand in his pocket. As he grabbed a hold of it, he aimed it over Harry's shoulder and muttered, "Riktumsempra!" As he saw the shadowy figure shoot away from Harry and himself, he squeezed Harry's hand tightly and pulled him into a run.

They ran into the darkened forest, not looking back but kept at the direction they were heading, North. They ran, and ran, and ran, even if they both had stitches and were out of breath. They listened to all the noises around them. The howling of werewolves, the howling wind through the trees and their own footsteps was all they could hear. Finally, after what felt like hours of running, they both saw a moving light up ahead. They glanced at each other with excited smiles and ran off towards the moving light.

"'Arry?" Hagrid said with a sigh of relief.

"Harry! We were loo-" Hermione hesitated and stared at the boy's intertwined hands. How did she not see this coming?

"Harry?" Neville asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you holding Malfoy's hand?"

Harry felt his blood rush to his cheeks, and he smiled. "I don't know..." He turned his head to look at Draco. "I guess I was scared."

Draco smiled back with the slightest tinge of red to his cheeks, "I guess we both were."

"Well, we must be 'eading off now," Hagrid said while staring at the two boys curiously, but complete with a smile. "Don't want to keep yer out too late."

The four children nodded and followed Hagrid back out of the Forbidden Forest. Neville was utterly confused with his roommate and Malfoy. He hadn't a clue what happened between them but shrugged it off.

Hermione was still curious about what happened between her best friend and the Slytherin, but she decided to leave it be as she was happy, they sorted things out together. But it was still a little weird that they were holding hands, they weren't exactly in kindergarten anymore. Well, she knew Draco probably never went to kindergarten knowing he was a Pureblood, but what about Harry? She was sure he went to Kindergarten.

Harry smiled at Draco and Draco smiled back. Their hands still intertwined together, and their bodies close to one another to keep warm and feel protected.

And then Draco kissed Harry's cheek, causing Harry to feel a sudden heating sensation in his cheeks and he smiled. The blonde Slytherin's kiss still lingering on his cheeks and it was so calming, so natural.

Neville, who caught the Slytherin just in time, gasped out loud. It was loud enough for Hermione to hear and she looked back, surprised at the sudden realization. What happened in the forest when she and Neville were out with Hagrid?

Harry couldn't help but smile continuously and he squeezed Draco's hand, earning him a light squeeze back from the Slytherin.

Once they made it back outside of the forest and towards Hagrid's hut, Hagrid bid them goodnight and the children, accompanied by Filch, headed back up to the castle.

they were now in the corridors of the castle, and Hermione stared curiously with an eyebrow raised at Harry and Draco, who seemed to be sneaking away from Filch, herself and Neville. Whatever, she thought. She'll just let them be. It would be their fault if they get caught in the night, not hers.

Obviously, it was both of Harry and Draco's plan to sneak away and they successfully did it together.

Harry didn't know where Draco was taking him, but he recognized the Dungeon walls and flooring. Was Draco taking him to the Slytherin house dorms? Gosh... If he were right, he wondered what the place would be like. Cold, dark, and dreary? Or warm, cosy and... green... Yes, the Slytherin common room was green and black, but the colour was mainly black. He didn't even remember Draco saying a password. Or was he just too caught up on staring at the blonde snake?

He found the skulls on the table a little creepy, but they matched the eerie feeling down in the common room. But it was a little too dark. Harry couldn't really see anything. The only thing that guided him was Draco's warm hand intertwined with his own pulling him somewhere.

The next thing he knew, he was in a dormitory. A very green dormitory. Nothing was black and what a relief. The 5 4-poster beds, which had small lumps under the covers - obviously sleeping bodies lay underneath them - was dark, brown wood with Slytherin green drapes and Duna while the sheets and pillows were white. Gosh, there were windows looking out into the ... the Black lake!

Harry watched Draco get into bed but left a large enough space for a second person to enter. Was Draco going to let him sleep in his own bed? He was!

Draco patted the space next to him, whispering, "Well? What are you waiting for? I don't want you catching a cold. Get in!"

Without hesitation, Harry hopped in bed with the blonde Slytherin. The bedding was just as warm as his own bed was back up in Gryffindor Tower. And was the Duna velvet? It was! It's so soft, velvety and warm. He adored it.

Draco reached his hand up, letting the cold air hit it as he pushed back Harry's fringe. He looked at the lightning bolt scar that lay on Harry's forehead. He traced it with his fingers, feeling the scar under his fingertips. it was odd but...amusing.

Harry closed his eyes with a smile. Having Draco touch his scar sent tingles around it and down his spine. It was very comforting, almost like a massage. He could fall asleep.

"Harry," whispered Draco. His heart fluttered in his chest when green eyes opened up and looked at him, directly into his own eyes. "You're really ... pretty."

Harry blushed, hoping Draco couldn't see how red his face felt because it did feel red and burnt. Just without the throbbing sunburn. "T-Thanks," he stuttered. "You're really pretty too, Draco."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush. His finger trailed from Harry's scar, down to Harry's warm, soft cheek and caressed it. "Harry... can you-... Can I kiss you?"

Harry, blushing and stunned at the question, nodded. He's seen a couple of kissing scenes before, but they were mainly boy and girl. He slowly sat up and stared down at the blonde Slytherin, who he could just see in the darkness. When the blonde Slytherin also sat up, he raised his hand to Draco's cheek and just placed it there.

Harry didn't understand why his heart was thumping hard against his chest as he leaned forward, or even the butterfly feeling in his stomach which was only producing more butterflies which fluttered around his stomach. But these feelings were...good. He liked these weird feelings. They felt so natural and utterly wonderful!

Draco's lips were only centimetres apart from his own, as he could sense from the vanilla-scented breath of Draco. What kind of toothpaste do wizards create these days? Whatever it is, it was so captivating. His heart decided to skip a beat as Draco's soft, warm lips met his own and he felt fireworks explode inside him. He realized that this was his first kiss. The one in the forest wasn't a kiss. It was just a meeting of lips. Just a meeting of lips, right? It couldn't have been a kiss. Or was it?

It was just a soft touch of lips until Draco began to move his lips a little, gliding them backwards but then opening his mouth a little only to connect them back onto Harry's. Harry was feeling some strange sensation in his legs, they felt so weak. What was happening? His hand stayed on Draco's cheek and he felt like he was melting when he could literally taste the Slytherin's saliva. Was this a good thing because he hoped so.

He came to a realization that he was slowly losing his breath when continuing to kiss Draco. But the thing is, he didn't want to stop. He was enjoying this a lot. This was a new type of kiss. Of course, he's seen it in movies and tv shows but only actors and actresses did it. It was that kiss where the actors swivelled their heads to the side. Kissing Draco like that was purely amazing. He felt like he was floating on clouds. He couldn't stop the intense flutter within and his beating heart, but he didn't mind. He really liked these feelings.

And then the kiss ended, both boys out of breath and staring at each other. Harry wished there wasn't a thing called breathing. He could kiss Draco all night long.

"Wow," whispered Draco, his eyes never leaving Harry's green ones. "That was incredible!"

"Yeah." Harry couldn't have agreed more. "Truly amazing!"

Draco smiled and he placed his hand over Harry's which still rested on his cheek. "Let's get some sleep, Harry. We'll be needing it."

Harry nodded, and as the blonde Slytherin crawled unto the sheets, he did the same. He pulled the blankets up over his shoulders just in case it gets chilly. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Night, Harry." He pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, exactly on his scar.

Harry gasped silently as he felt something other than pain surge through his scar. It was... what was it? He's never felt it before in his lifetime... It was... love? Was that what it was? It was so calming and peaceful that he instantly began to fall asleep.

Draco smiled and snuggled up to Harry. This time, he pressed his lips back onto Harry's lips, even if the Gryffindor was sleeping. Still smiling, and loving the heat emitting from the Gryffindor, he began to fall asleep as the breathing of Harry began to slow down.

*****

Harry woke up, yawning. The first thing he spots when opening his eyes are four presences around him, each pointing some stick thing at him. when his eyes began to focus, he realized it was wands that were poking him. He gulped in fear. Perhaps this was his last morning on Earth. "M-Morning..."

"Good morning, Potter."

Harry looked up at the person who gave him a good morning. It was ... Theodore Nott?

"What are you doing here, Potter?" This time it was Gregory Goyle.

"I-... Um..." stuttered Harry, not knowing what to say.

"Just leave him be," said a sleepy Draco. And Harry smiled at him, feeling his fear drain out of him when being saved by Draco and noticing how tousled the blonde Slytherin's hair was. He chuckled and Draco smiled sheepishly as he sat up.

"Alright," said Vincent Crabbe. But he held out his hand for Harry. "Does this mean we'll be seeing you more often?"

Harry slowly nodded at them, but really, he was unsure about thar part. Would the professors allow him to sit at the Slytherin table? Merlin, he really hoped so.

"Brilliant!" said a boy who looked Italian and beamed at Harry. Harry recognized him as a boy named Blaise Zabini.

"Can you all please leave me and Harry at peace?" Draco asked them, in a nearly pleading kind of way. "We can meet you all out in the common room so we can head down to breakfast."

Gregory sighed but smiled at the two. He grabbed Vincent by the pyjama sleeve and pulled him away from the blonde Slytherin and the green-eyed Gryffindor.

After a few seconds of staring at the Gryffindor and Slytherin, Theodore left them be and whispered to Blaise, "C'mon, mate. We should get ready."

That just left Harry and Draco still in bed. Eventually, Harry got himself out of bed but realized he hasn't got his clothes with him. Only his Gryffindor robe and pyjamas, not his day clothes. "Draco... I don't have my clothes with me."

"There's no need to worry about that, Harry," said Draco as he got out of bed and opened his trunk. He pulled out two sets of Slytherin school clothes and handed one to Harry. "I don't know if it will fit, but you can try."

"Thanks, Draco." Harry pondered if he'll get told off for wearing non-Gryffindor clothes. Maybe he won't be recognized? Hah... Pretty unlikely. Everyone just needs to see his scar and that's it for him. once dressed, he made sure everything fitted, which it all pretty much did. A perfect fit.

Harry and Draco stood hand in hand in front of the closed door of the Great Hall. They both were nervous, about to come out to the entire school. Then Harry decided to open the doors with one light push. The brown large wooden doors opened up into the Great Hall, and they walked through to the Slytherin table. A few gasps were heard, and a few giggles. Harry and Draco didn't care what the others thought about them. It wasn't any of their business anyway.

They sat at the Slytherin table together, but Blaise sat on the other side of Harry and Draco next to Theodore.

Harry hoped Hermione and Ron didn't mind about the sudden change of seating arrangements. But he promises to catch up with them soon. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, and just his luck he locked eyes with Hermione. He gave her a smile and Hermione gave one back to him. Then he looked at Ron, who also gave him a smile but refused to look at Draco. That was okay. He gets that. But then Ron made his move and came over to the Slytherin table, his face paling every step closer he got.

"Hey, Ron!" said Harry, still smiling brightly.

"Hello, Harry..." Ron looked down at his best mates and Malfoy's hands that were intertwined together. He swallowed. "So, I see you've made a new friend."

Harry beamed at him. But do friends really kiss each other? That's something to consider. But then... what was he and Draco? Best friend's with benefits? Boyfriend's? "Um... I can say we're a little more than best friend's, Ron."

Draco looked at Ron, smirked, and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed but continued to look at his best mate, even if he wanted a proper kiss with Draco now.

Ron's eyes widened, not entirely thinking that could happen. "Oh..." He paused and took all of this new information in. He then smiled. "As long as you're happy, mate, that's all that matters to me."

Harry really felt like this would be the best year he's ever had in his life. Especially with how supportive his friends are being, and his new relationship he's made with Draco. That was the best part of his week.


	5. The KnockTurn Alley cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Draco opened the cabinet in their second year and found Harry inside. Would he get pissed and claim that Harry has been spying on him and his father, or would something a little intriguing happen that could change his life?

Harry stepped out of the Floo into this dark, dusty and eerie feeling store. He had just Flooed to Diagon Alley but the store he was in seemed a little off. It just reminded him too much of the Dark arts with the skulls he was seeing, the creepy cabinet in the store, and a few other weird creepy items he could see.

Even if the store creeped him out, he had a look around and ignored the store owner who was looking at him curiously. He knew not to touch anything just in case there was some curse upon the object and he didn’t want the store owner to think he was stealing.

He grew up well, even if his life sucked as he had to live with his relatives. The only good thing about his life is Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione. Without them, he was sure he would be down in the dumps, lonely at primary school, and probably starting to doubt why he was even alive. What a depressing thought.

Harry spotted a wall of masks, skulls, and what he believes are studded shields. But why would wizards and witches need shields when they can block spells with their wands, as Hermione once told him.

As he was looking around the store, he glanced at the window for just one minute and he thought he saw… Malfoy. Dang it! He began looking around the store for somewhere to hide but seemed to find nowhere for a good hiding spot. His time was running out by seconds but then he spotted the cabinet. Or was it a coffin? It will do even if it means he has to literally be inside it with a dead body. Okay, maybe if there was a dead body in there he wouldn’t go in it. Nobody would.

Harry rushed over to the cabinet, glanced back for a second at the window, then opened the cabinet. It was thankfully empty. He entered quickly and shut the door behind him. He just realized there were two eyeholes where he could easily see the shop from where he was and he could see Malfoy enter the shop with a tall male with long blonde hair. It must be his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry watched as Malfoy walked around the store, back perfectly straight with an upright posture. It was like watching a prince walk into a ballroom, so elegantly with poise. It was almost beautiful. Wait… what? No, he couldn’t think this of Draco Malfoy, the little prick who’s bullied him since last year. There can’t be anything beautiful about a male whose all bland and dull colours such as white-blonde hair, silvery grey eyes and pale skin. But there was still that something that made Harry admire Draco. It can’t just be the way the blonde snake walks. Maybe it’s his white-blonde slicked-back hair.

Harry was just confused as a little puppy learning for the first time to sit for its owner. How could he even like such a person like Draco? No, it’s Malfoy. If the blonde Slytherin was kinder back when they first met then yeah, there would be a possible friendship between them which does sound really nice. Harry jumped out of his thoughts as he heard realized Malfoy and Mr Malfoy had started talking.

Mr Malfoy slammed his cane down on the item his son was about to touch, and he said, “Don’t touch anything, Draco.”

Draco looked up at his father, trying his best to not show his fear as he responded, “Yes, father.”

Harry smirked from inside the cupboard. Draco really is a daddy’s boy. It’s quite pathetic, but then again, he does find it a little…sweet. While Mr Malfoy appeared to go over to the counter to the sore owner, Harry watched as Draco continued to scan the shelves for something but what was the little blonde snake looking for? Perhaps he was just looking around.

Harry’s fear suddenly increased inside him as Draco looked at the cabinet he was in. He swore to god that he didn’t make a sound. He knew that if he was found out, I would be bad. Draco could possibly think he was spying on him and his father, which technically was right, but really wasn’t. He just Flooed to the wrong place it seems.

Draco was still coming closer to the cabinet Harry was in, and he appeared to be intrigued at the cabinet. Harry was still panicking, and he admired how Draco was looking at the cabinet. Somewhere deep inside him, he wanted the Slytherin to look at him that way, but with a little more…liking. Love, he means. Ah, love. Such a beautiful emotion to share with someone you like dearest. Then the thought of himself and Draco together, holding hands as they walk through the corridors at Hogwarts as a happy couple flooded his mind. It seemed really nice. No, not nice. Wonderful! Why the hell was he thinking about this? He’s too young to date anybody. He is only 12 years old.

Draco was looking up at the cabinet, his finger trailing up the architecture even if his father told him not to touch anything. He stood on his tippy toes and looked inside the eye holes. He froze; green piercing eyes were staring back at him.

Harry just didn’t know what to do in this situation. He is trying his hardest not to blink but he had been caught anyway. What to do… What to do, kept chanting in his head. His hand subconsciously reached forward like it was being drawn to something, and he opened the door, grabbed the Slytherin and pulled him in. The cabinet door shut behind them.

Harry had no idea why he just did that, but he could tell Draco was scared as he could feel the Slytherin shaking. And why does he feel a soft sensation toughing his lips? He suddenly felt hands wrap around his waist, and he felt like he was at home. Not Hogwarts home. It was just a feeling, a really nice feeling. He just realized his lips were touching Draco’s, and they were kissing. He thought that kissing Draco, his lips would be slimy and unpleasant. Oh, how wrong he was. Draco’s lips were so warm, soft, and a little moist. They were perfect lips, and they synchronised with his own like they were meant to be kissed by each other.

Harry cast a silent Lumos in the kiss, and the cabinet lit up by his wand. Now he could see Draco better. How wrong he was to think that Draco wasn’t attractive or cute at all. He was by far an angel from heaven with a beautiful face, soft breathtaking lips, perfect posture, and the most comfortable person he’s ever had his hands around.

Draco’s eyes opened, and Harry stared into stunningly silver eyes. Such beautiful silver eyes, they were almost like silver tinsel and baubles on a green Christmas fir tree. The blonde Slytherin leaned away from the kiss, but his lips were still parted a little like he couldn’t believe what happened. Who he kissed, it was more like. It was his first kiss after all, and it was stolen by the Saviour of the Wizarding World. He just couldn’t believe it at all so he pinched himself in the arm.

He winced at how hurtful the pinch was but knew then that this was real. He had kissed Harry Potter, the wizarding world’s Golden boy. He had bloody kissed him!

They were silent for a few minutes as they just stared at each other, right in the eyes, but also sneakily glancing down at the other's lips like they wanted to kiss them again and secretly, they did but they wouldn’t admit it.

“Draco,” Harry whispered, his hand exploring Draco’s robes until he found the blonde Slytherin’s warm hands. Warm hands. He didn’t think Draco’s hands would be warm, not like his own was. He really shouldn’t stereotype people like he does. But the ‘Slytherins are evil’ stereotype is still running. He still ought to find out if Draco and he other Slytherins are evil.

“You’re lucky I didn’t slap you in the face, Potter,” Draco drawled but gave Harry’s hand a squeeze and intertwined them together. A shockwave of electricity shot through him, but it wasn’t an unpleasant shot. It was very nice and felt like he was safe and sound at Malfoy Manor.

Harry winced at what Draco would have done to him. And the past memories from the Dursleys came back to him and he frowned. He’s been slapped in the face thousands of times by his Uncle and Auntie, and hit by his cousin Dudley. But he doesn’t care anymore. He is used to it now. They are just past memories that he chooses to forget instead of living in that life feeling depressed and thinking deeply about life. He just doesn’t want to lose his happiness and fall into those dark pits of his mind that he ignores.

Draco’s seen Harry frown before but never like this. This was a little worrying to him. He may be a Slytherin who only cares for himself, family, and friends, but he really does care for his peers in different houses. He just doesn’t show it. “Potter…” He was going to ask what’s wrong or if he said something that would have hurt him but Harry just shook his head and leaned in for another kiss.

He loved the feel of Harry’s lips on his own, so soft, warm, and flawless. It made him feel all warm inside, and a fluttery feeling deep within him decides to intensify. It’s like kissing a prince, not that he ever has done. But this, his first kiss with none other than Harry Potter, feels like it is.

“Draco!” came a voice from outside the cabinet. Draco sighed in the kiss and leaned away, making sure to bite down on Harry’s lip and drag it towards him a little. The little gesture made Harry chuckle.

They both realized they were still holding hands, which they did not mind at all. They both felt at home when with each other and wanted the warmness to stay with them.

“Where is my son, you piece of Dragon Dung!” they both heard Mr Malfoy snap at the shop owner and just hoped the older Malfoy wasn’t throwing hexes and curses by now.

“Should we walk out after the other or…” Draco suggested but Harry already opened the cabinet door and walked out with Draco, still holding hands. Mr Malfoy, furiously, turned to them after releasing the store owners’ collar with his snake cane. His eyes first met with Harry’s green ones, then they moved down to their intertwined hands.

“And who might you be if you have the right to hold my son’s hand?” he asked the young boy standing next to his son with, as his son has described perfectly well, green eyes that are brighter than the son, and hair as dark as the night sky on a stormy night.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Malfoy,” Harry said kindly as he was meeting Draco’s father and he wants to make a good impression. “I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” Lucius’ eyes travelled up to Harry’s forehead where he saw the slightest bit of pink skin in the form of a lightning bolt.

“Of course, Mr Potter. The pleasure is all mine,” Lucius responded back with a smile, holding out his hand for the younger boy. He is quite proud of his son, for befriending the boy with a title that will help the Malfoy family if in any trouble. He could use this boy for many things but he won’t as he doesn’t want to lose any trust with Mr Potter or his son. “Not to be curious but why are you in KnockTurn Alley, Mr Potter?”

“Oh, I don’t know, sir,” Harry said with a shrug. But he remembered he said ‘Diagonally’ like the maths term for something that goes diagonally one way. “I think I pronounced Diagon Alley wrong.”

“It is okay to make mistakes, as long as you learn from them,” said Lucius. “Anyway, if we’re going to gather your books and items for this year we should go now before they run-”

“’Arry, what are ye doing ‘ere!” It was Hagrid who had walked in, his umbrella wand tightly gripped in his hand like he was ready for a fight.

“Hello, Hagrid,” said Harry, smiling at him. Draco’s hand squeezed his and an arm wrapped around his other arm which made his smile widen. He adores how protective Draco was being, if its is what the young blonde Malfoy was being. It surrounded him with warmth and love.

“’Arry, get away from the Malfoy family!” Hagrid spat as quickly went over to Harry with a hand reached out. “Yeh have no idea what they get up to secretly.”

Lucius stepped in front of the younger kids as a fatherly protection instinct, his snake cane pointed at the other man’s beard. “If Mr Potter wants to go with you, it is his decision. Not yours. So, if you will do so kindly to leave us, nobody will come to harm.”

“Whatever spell yeh cast on him, remove it!” Hagrid grabbed at Lucius’ cane and pushed it away from himself. He wasn’t scared of a Malfoy, no matter what kind of power they hold.

“You’ve got mushed brains to think that I would do something so eccentric,” Lucius sneered, a little annoyed that someone touched his cane and tried to accuse him of something he didn’t do.

“I know ye would do anything ter get what ye want, Malfoy,” Hagrid bitterly said back. And while he and Lucius were arguing, Harry and Draco quietly snuck out of the store and with a little help from Draco, they made their way to Diagon Alley.

The first store Harry and Draco went to was the potion ingredients store, which they had a lot of odd stares come from the wizards and witches around them but they chose to ignore them. All they cared about was being together until they were spotted by the Weasleys.

“Oh, Harry dear. There you are!” Nobody could mistake that voice of Mrs Weasley, and the thundering of her children’s footsteps from behind her. “Oh, Hello, Draco.”

“Hello, Mrs Weasley,” Draco said kindly, smiling at the mother of…7? Yes, seven. Even if he loathes this family of redheads, he has to give them a good first impression. He’s doing it for himself and Harry while ignoring the Weasel.

“Mate, what’s Malfoy doing with you?” asked Ron with a mixture of confusion and a little bit of anger. The thought of his best mate with the rival just confused him. What exactly happened to the rivalry between the two?

“I was going to ask the same thing,” said Hermione, who was befuddled at her best friend who is holding hands with the rival. And what’s this? She can tell Harry’s lips looked chapped. They didn’t… did they?

“Let’s just say that the rivalry between us has faded and become something more,” said Harry coyly as he looked beside him into Draco’s silver eyes, and the blonde Slytherin looked right back at him.

“Something more?” Ron asked him, repeating the words over and over in his head and trying to figure out what Harry meant by ‘something more’. “What do you mean?”

“There’s a thin line between hate and love, Ron,” Harry responds, glancing back at Ron for just a second and smiling. Just to Ron gets the hint, he kissed Draco’s cheek which turned a deep red because of the loving gesture.

Hermione, Ron and his family gasped at what they just witnessed but before Ron could say anything back, Mr Malfoy made an appearance and behind him came Hagrid. “Son, Harry, there you are!” came Mr Malfoy’s panting breath. Everyone could tell he’s not the one for exercise at all. “Don’t scare me like that! You could have been kidnapped and I wouldn’t have known.”

“Sorry, father, but I’m in good and safe hands,” said Draco, using a reassuring tone to calm his father down a little. Hagrid finally caught up to them but hanged around the Weasley family and Lucius smiled at his son and Harry.

“Harry, we’re so glad you and Draco’s rivalry has ended but we really need to go and get your books,” Mrs Weasley said with a mixture of sweetness and just a little bit of strictness. She was never really strict with her children unless they were misbehaving.

“Oh, I was hoping I could collect my books with Draco or even better, all of us can go together,” Harry suggested as the thought of these two families finally sorting out their differences with each other would do them good.

Lucius had doubts about this suggestion as he loathed Arthur Weasley, but his wife and children seemed okay. Mrs Weasley didn’t mind at all as she knew her husband and Mr Malfoy needed a renewed greeting. “That would be lovely. Wouldn’t it, Arthur?” she asked her husband beside her with raised eyebrows and gave him a serious look.

Arthur swallowed down a hard lump from in his throat and nodded. “Yes, lovely indeed.” He didn’t even sound sarcastic, so it made him a little believable.

Lucius gave the other man a forced smile then looked back down at his son and Harry. “Let’s go, boys,” he said, sounding a little impatient and placing a hand on their back. “We have some books to collect.”

Harry and Draco made their way to Flourish and Blotts with Lucius and the Weasley family were a few meters behind them. Flourish and Blots wasn’t a very far walk, and they noticed a large line of witches and wizards with their children were outside.

“I cannot believe it,” said Lucius as he stared through the window of Flourish and Blots and spotted one of the Wizarding World’s most famous people. “Gilderoy Lockhart.”

“Come on, Harry. Let’s go inside,” said Draco. He squeezed Harry’s hand, letting him know he wants to move and head inside. Harry smiled at him and let Draco pull him inside the bookstore by the hand until they were lining up behind a few other witches and wizards.

Harry knew nothing of this Gilderoy Lockhart or even what he does for living. All he knows now is that he’s famous for something. Hermione and Ron have never mentioned the man ever since he knew them.

“Harry, that’s Gilderoy Lockhart,” said Draco, seeing the puzzled look on his… best friend with benefit’s face. He thought the look on Harry’s face was cute and he would like to see it more often. But also, he likes seeing Harry’s smile more than anything. It always warmed his heart and made him feel all fluttery inside. “He’s famous for his novels where he’s apparently befriended a vampire, captured by trolls, gadding with ghouls, et cetera. A lot of people love this bloke, but others can see past the words in his books.”

“You mean people don’t believe his stories?” Harry asks him. He was curious at why someone would write stories about themselves and claim that the story is true. It was just unbelievable.

“Some people don’t believe him,” said Draco, raising his brows at Lockhart looked their way. He hoped the man didn’t hear the conversation but everyone in the store was chatting to families and others around them. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco smiled at him.

“Do you believe his stories?”

Draco shook his head, pulling Harry closer to him by the waist. “I don’t, unfortunately. His stories are cliché and sound a bit to… unreal.”

“If it isn’t Harry Potter.” Harry froze as he heard Gilderoy Lockhart announce his presence. He turned his head to look up at the popular wizard and gave him a small, forced smile.

“Well, don’t just stand there young one,” said Lockhart at once. Then he gestured Harry to come forth as he said, “Come up here.” Harry swallowed and looked to his side at Draco, who nodded at him and gave his cheek a lingering kiss. that gave Harry a little bit of courage to go up to Lockhart and join him in front of the crowd.

Harry was then forced into a side hug by Lockhart and he looked down at the crowd where a few photographers were taking pictures. The flashes from the cameras hurt his eyes a little but Draco’s smile, that he knew was just for him, made him feel a little lighter and all fuzzy inside.

“Give a nice big smile, Harry,” said Lockhart who smiled at the photographers. “You and I, together up here, are worth the front page.” Harry didn’t want to be on the front page to any kind of magazine, but he gave the photographers a fake smile. When he looked directly at Draco, and locked eyes with him, that’s when he smiled for real.

When Lockhart let him go, Harry went back to Draco and his smile widened as Draco pulled him closer. “Famous Harry Potter,” Draco said as he put both arms around Harry’s waist, and smiling brightly when staring into emerald green eyes. His favourite colour. “Can’t even go to a bookstore without making the front page.”

Harry chuckled, wrapping his hands around Draco’s neck, and pulling him into a hug. He just didn’t know they were being stared at by everyone in the bookstore. However, Draco did. He wanted the world to know that Harry was now taken. Taken by himself.

Harry leaned away from the hug a little but kept his arms around Draco’s neck. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few minutes, just loving being together until Draco was leaning forward, licking his lips in the process of kissing him. Harry’s heart skipped a beat when Draco’s lips touched his, which were so damn soft, and he melted in the kiss.

The whole room was silent. Everyone was watching the two young boys kiss in the middle of the store. Even Lockhart looked surprised. Of course, he has come around a few gay couples, and even he’s been with a few boys but in secret.

Harry was the one who leaned away from the kiss, and he pressed his forehead to Draco’s and closed his eyes. “Draco… I haven’t asked you this, but will you-?”

“Yes,” Draco replies quickly, his smile widening as he knows what Harry was about to ask him. He kissed Harry’s nose, wanting to see those bright green eyes again. But the best thing he saw was a dark shade of red appears on Harry’s face.

Harry opened his eyes, staring into orbs of silver with a hint of…light blue. “I didn’t even tell you the entire question.”

“I would love to go out with you, Harry Potter,” Draco says softly, and his hand, which had been around Harry’s waist, came up to the Gryffindor’s cheeks. He rubbed at Harry’s cheekbone, smiling at the softness under his fingertips.

A distant cough from Lucius broke the two boys out of their gaze at each other, leaving them blushing red with embarrassment and chatter started up again as Lockhart got back to handing out his books and signing them. “Draco, get your books so we can leave and Harry… it was nice to meet you, but my son and I must leave.”

“Oh, okay,” said Harry, sounding a little sad. Draco smiled and hugged him just to make Harry feel a little better before he must leave. “I guess I’ll see you soon then, Draco. On the Hogwarts train.”

“Yes, I’ll see you on the train,” said Draco. “I’ll leave a spot for you in our compartment and if you want, I can introduce you to my friends Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.”

“I would love to meet your friends, Draco,” said Harry. As he saw the impatience on Mr Malfoy’s face, he sighed and dropped his arms from Draco’s neck. His arms were now falling to his side, and he stepped back. “Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.”

“Um, I beg your pardon?” Draco said with a puzzled expression, his eyebrows furrowing. “What language is that? I only know French.”

“It’s just a language I picked up from a TV show,” said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. He was surprised to find out that Draco knew how to speak French. He noticed the puzzled expression on Draco’s face and smiled. It was fun knowing stuff that other people don’t, especially things about the muggle world. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Draco nodded and pulled him into one final kiss, memorising the way Harry’s soft lips move against his own. It will be a while until he sees Harry again, so he wants to savour every last moment he has with Harry. Then the kiss ended, and Draco stepped away from Harry, smiling sweetly, and went off to his father who was already paying for his books.

“Did you have fun snogging Harry in the middle of the store?” Lucius asked his son, turning around to look down at him and in his arms were the books he has paid for already.

Draco smiled down to the floor at nothing and nodded. “I enjoyed it very much, father.” He looked behind him at Harry, who was walking towards the Weasleys.

Ron placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, not exactly knowing what to say about all of this he and his family had witnessed. “Mate, whatever you have with Malfoy I accept it. As long as he stops money shaming my family.”

“Oh, he won’t be money shaming anyone as long as I’m around,” said Harry, feeling a little proud of himself. “But if he did, you tell me right away.” Just as Ron began telling him that he would tell Harry if Draco money shamed him, Harry looked around the shop and saw Draco and Mr Malfoy leaving the shop. A wave of disappointment and longing washed over him, and he wanted Draco back in his arms again.


End file.
